


Luckier Star

by Acsuperman



Category: Lucky Star (Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acsuperman/pseuds/Acsuperman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the performance ends, the girls go about the rest of the day with their activities. However, Tsukasa makes yet another prediction of love in Kagami's future and a new boy arrives in Konata's class! Are they connected? No, not really. Konami!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: After the performance
> 
> (A/N) Ok, so this is my very first Fanfic, I've read a couple really good ones and wanted to try and do one myself, I'm always thinking about this anime, so I figured I might as well give it a try. Please, any critique would not only be welcomed, it's encouraged! I'm going to warn you now, this is a Lucky Star story, there will be a lot of off the wall references. I'll tell you if there's anything I think you might need to know before it happens and I'll do my best to keep it clean. Instead of saying it's all one rating because of one chapter I might write, I'll just give it a rating before each chapter. If there is something that some of you have to skip, I'll try and make it so that it doesn't affect the plot if you do end up skipping it for whatever reason. Like I said, I'll warn you if there's any reason I think you might. If you have any critiques, advice, or just plain compliments, please don't hesitate to use that nice review button! (By the way I'll say it now, I do not own ANYTHING that I use in this. All copyrights belong to their respective owners, just not me.)

As the curtain closed, the girls collapsed on stage and started to rest. A couple of them giggled at each other quietly.

"That actually went better than I thought it would." Kagami said.

"You messed up around the middle Kagamin~." Konata smirked with her signature cat grin.

"It's not my fault! We didn't have much time for rehearsals!" Kagami yelled. It was true, they only had four practice runs to begin with and only one dressed rehearsal. Most of them had had their own class projects to work on after all. Of course, some were working harder than others...  _Konata..._  Kagami sighed in her head.

"Did I do alright Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked her mint-haired friend in between huffs of breath.

"You did fine Yutaka." Minami said reassuringly. They all fell silent as they heard Minoru Shiraishi calling out the next performance.

"And now all the way from North High, give a big Ryōō welcome to their band ENOZ!"

"Oh man, we better get going!" Kagami said to the other girls as they ran off to their respective class projects.

As they started to part ways, Konata addressed Kagami for a minute.

"Wish me luck Kagamin! Maybe I should let you be my first fortune told!" Konata giggled.

"I already know what you're going to say, 'You will come into money soon' or something vague like that." Kagami said as she mocked her blue haired friend.

"Noooo~ I'm serious! I've really got one for you!" said Konata with a gleam in her eye.

"Fine, let's hear it…" sighed a face palming Kagami. Konata's face suddenly turned to a deathly seriousness.

"You will fail to scare twenty-three people today." Konata said in her best Nagato impersonation while pulling out her Staring Inferno.

"Shut up! And where did that thing even come from?" yelled the Tsundere as she grabbed at the wand. Konata backed up a step quickly.

"See ya later Kagamin~!" Konata waved as she ran away.

"That girl sometimes…" Kagami sighed with a smile as she started off towards her class's project.

* * *

**The First Year Class**

As Yutaka and her friends Minami, Hiyori and Patricia ran towards their cafe, Yutaka, Minami and Hiyori all went to the back room to get the former two changed into costume while Patricia went to entertain any customers already there. About five minutes later, Yutaka, wearing a red dress, came out on the arm of the cross-dressing Minami.

"Is this okay? I've never worn anything like this before..." Yutaka said, turning a little red.

"Yutaka are you okay?" asked Hiyori. "You were fine a minute ago!"

"No, I'm fine, just a little embarrassed is all" said Yutaka, blushing.

"Don't worry. You look fine." commented the ever-cool Minami.

"Th-thanks Minami-chan!" said the Salmon haired girl.

 _Awwwwww, it's almost like..._  pictured Hiyori.

"Tamura-san, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!" Yutaka exclaimed.

"No-no-no-no-no-no! I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Just get serving already, don't you have a job to be doing?" Hiyori yelled as she turned around patting her nose with a handkerchief.  _Man, I've gotta keep my mind on a better leash!_  The perverted tenth grader scolded herself.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Yutaka cried out as she went to take people's orders.

"Are you okay? Would you like me to take you to the nurse?" Minami asked her friend after she had sidled up. Scared half to death at her sudden appearance, Hiyori started stumbling over words as Minami put a hand to her head.

"Like I said, I'm fine! It just happens every now and again you see! Ahehehehehe..." Hiyori scratched the back of her head ruefully as she averted her gaze pointedly downward.

"I see..." Minami looked at Hiyori like she was peering into her very soul with those emotionless-looking eyes.

"Uh! I've gotta go get changed!" Hiyori yelled as she ran into the back room.

"Funny, she never got herself a costume, did she?" Minami asked no one in particular while a question mark appeared above her head. "How vexing..." she mumbled, going to work.

* * *

**Class C**

Kagami, Misao and Ayano quickly ran to change into their costumes for their class's haunted house. As they got there fully geared for scaring the bejeebers out of some random, poor students, they noticed the rest of their class walking down the hall talking about the cheer leading performance done just a moment ago.

"You mean to tell me we ran all the way here and they weren't even here yet?" angrily yelled Misao.

 _Hmmmmmmmm, They haven't appeared to have noticed us yet..._ Kagami thought with a grin.

"They may have been enjoying the concert after us..." Ayano suggested.

"Guys, come on!" Kagami whispered as she dragged her friends into the Haunted House. "Let's see if we can't scare them for taking so much time to get back here!" As they hid in the make-shift house, they started hearing their fellow classmates come in.  _Here they come, this is gonna be great!_  snickered Kagami. "Ready guys?" Kagami whispered to her two friends.

"Ready Hiiragi!" Misao answered for the both of them.

"RAWR~!" Kagami yelled out as she jumped from behind a pitch black curtain.

"Oh, hey Hiiragi." The boy in front of the group responded as they walked by unfazed.

"Uugh..." groaned Kagami as she moped about in the corner. Kagami's eyes suddenly widened as she thought back...

**"You will fail to scare twenty-three people today."**

Kagami looked over to the small mob of students and quickly began counting her classmates out. There were around thirty people in her class, if her memory served her correctly. However, she also remembered not seeing four of them here, since they had all been sick with that stomach bug that had been going around. Doing the math quickly in her head, she came out with twenty-six. Taking out herself, Misao and Ayano though...

 _That little...!_ She realized.  _How could she have... No way, it must have just been a coincidence. Still, that's way too freaky!_

"Alright people, we're opening up, get ready to scare some students!" announced a disembodied voice from the darkened room.

 _Guess I better get going then._  As she got near the beginning of the room preparing to jump out at the next people through the door. She heard footsteps coming down the hall as people began to see that it was open. "RAWR!" She yelled out as she scared several students clear out of the room.  _Yeah, that how you do it!_

**20 Minutes Later**

_Whew this is fun, only a few groups have made it past me! Oh, here comes another one..._  Smirked Kagami as she heard light footsteps.

"RAAAWR I AM A WITCH COME TO EAT YOU~!" The Tsundere screamed out.

"Hmmmm? You wanna eat me Kagamin~?" Replied her blue haired friend with a catgrin.

"Ko-Konata! No-no-no, Yo-you don't understand, I've been scaring people all day, it just sorta grew to that!" Shouted an embarrassed Kagami, turning a very deep shade of red. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would still be telling fortunes or something. Do they even know you're gone?"

"I took a break to come see you! You see, I was telling everyone's fortune and then it occurred to me that I hadn't told mine yet sooooo..." Konata trailed off a little.

"Don't tell me..." Kagami sighed in exhaustion.

"I saw that I was supposed to visit Kagami so I left!" shouted the excited otaku, throwing her short arms into the air for emphasis, small white beams of enthusiasm radiating off of her. Kagami found the energy infectious, though not for the same thing Konata was using it for...

"You can't just up and leave whenever you want! What do you think this is, a game?" retorted Kagami, scaring off a few more guests with her yelling.

"Kagamin's scary!" Konata flinched in mock fear, but dropped the act in seconds. "But this is an Arts Festival, you sure you're not taking this too seriously?"

"We-Well I wasn't ten minutes ago! I was-"

"Hey, if you two are gonna keep yelling like that, would you mind taking it somewhere else? You're scaring away all our guests!" Said the voice of a classmate.

"But it's a Haunted House, they're supposed to be scared! Fine..." the white haired witch let out a big sigh before following Konata out of the room.

"Yay~!" Konata cheered happily as the two of them left the haunted house.

"So, what's up?" asked an exasperated Kagami, strangely glad that her friend had risked a large bump on the head from Kuroi to come see her.

"Actually, I should probably be getting back about now..." The blue haired fiend replied.

Several volcanic sized eruptions weren't as loud as Kagami in that moment.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? I JUST GOT KICKED OUT OF MY OWN HAUNTED HOUSE!"

"Well, you could always visit our fortune telling or Yu-chan's diner." Suggested a calm Konata, her mouth in the shape of a cat's.

"But they might be expecting me back in there soon, I mean I can't just leave them li-"

"Go ahead! You're hogging all the fun anyway!" Shouted yet another disgruntled student.

_It's like they're trying to piss me off! So what if I happen..._ _Kagami started._

"-to be good at scaring small kids!" Konata finished.

"Wh-wh-what? How did you-" Kagami started to ask.

"I just know my waifu!" Konata shouted with even greater enthusiasm than before.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HURT?" Growled Kagami, easily losing patience with the older girl.

"Hmm, want to change conversation topics?" Asked the otaku.

"I think that's fairly obvious." Kagami pouted, crossing her arms.

"Hmmmmm, Tsukasa is actually doing pretty good! With a little help that is..." Konata's voice dropping to a low giggle.

"Really? Why do you make it sound like she's cheating or something?" Kagami said as she noticed that they had been walking.  _When did we start walking? Where are we even headed, it looks like Konata's leadi-_

"Hi Onee-chan! Did you come to have your fortune read?" Tsukasa said brightly.

 _Ah, showing me first hand, eh?_ _Kagami thought, smiling to see her sister trying her best._ "Sure why not? Sounds fun!" Kagami said, though she was a little uneasy about it. Konata's had been creepily accurate, after all...

"Go on, her predictions have been uncannily accura-"

"IZUMI GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE TAIL OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Shouted an enraged voice.

"Sakura?" Kagami said as she turned to see the source of the large thud she had just heard, only to see Konata with a lump the size of her fist being dragged off by Ms. Kuroi.  _I shoulda figured..._ the Tsundere thought before turning back to her sister. "Ok, I'm ready when you are!"

"Okay Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said as she began shape reading. She made a face that Kagami could tell meant she was concentrating with all of her might.

 _She doesn't look like she's too sad... So I guess she's had a good day..._  Kagami smiled to herself.

"The shapes tell me... You'll find love soon?" the short-haired Twin said, sounding uncertain.

"Why does this sound familiar? Even if I would, who would this 'love' be?" Asked Kagami rhetorically.

"Uuuuh, I don't really know..." Tsukasa said as her Yellow hair bow drooped down.

"You said the same thing when you first thought of shape reading. I hope that you haven't gotten anybodies hopes up. It's great that you want to help out and all, but..."

"But Kona-chan said I was getting really good and people's fortunes were coming true! I really did see love soon for you Onee-chan, I just don't know who it is!" Tsukasa interrupted.

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Smiled Kagami.

"Yeah!"  _Just you wait Onee-chan. I bet you'll find love._ Tsukasa thought with a fierce thought of determination as another came to get their fortune read.

* * *

**Class B**

As Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki all walked to their fortune telling, they noticed some people already lined up at the door waiting for it to open. As they opened the door, they heard someone from the back of the line yell out

"Hey! If you can really see the future, how come you didn't know you would be late?"

Konata turned around with her cat-like grin and said "Because shut up." just before closing the door.

As they closed the door to get dressed, they heard Ms. Kuroi from behind the make-shift walls.

"Finally, where have you guys been?" She asked

"I'm very sorry we're late Ms. Kuroi, but we had to wait up for Konata-san as she talked with Kagami-san." Miyuki explained.

"Fine, I suppose I'll let you off the hook this time, just try to show up on time from now on." Ms. Kuroi replied.

"Wait a second Teach, aren't we supposed to be getting out in a few days? There aren't going to be any 'from now on's anymore!" Konata informed her teacher with a grin.

"Uh-huh..." mumbled Ms. Kuroi as she walked away, seemingly avoiding the question.

 _I wonder what that was all about. I'm pretty sure I passed my exam to get out of here... I wonder how Kagami is doing..._  Konata thought.

**15 Minutes Later**

"You will run into your girlfriend twenty-seven seconds from now." Konata said to the student in front of her.

"Bu-but I don't have a girlfriend! That can't be right!" A verbally abundant red haired girl claimed in front of Konata.

"Hey if you don't believe me..." Konata shrugged

"Hmph!" The girl scowled as she walked away. "Oh, hey Teri-chan!" Konata heard the girl shout. Konata giggled a little.

 _I think I'll go see Kagami now. This is getting boring._ The eighteen-year-old thought as she got up and left.

"Izumi! Izumi? Where is she? Maybe she needed to use the restroom." Ms. Kuroi assumed. "Well, when you gotta go..."

"The shapes tell me you'll find money today!" Tsukasa said to a young girl.

"I hope you're right!" Replied the girl. As she turned to walk out, she stepped on something.

"Hmm? What this?" She asked as she bent to pick it up. "A 1000 Yen piece? Wow, I can't believe that came true so quickly! You're really good at this!" The girl smiled. "Thanks!" She waved.

"Well I'm just glad my prediction came true for you!" Tsukasa said with a smile.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Hi Onee-chan!..."

* * *

**Luckier Channel (A/N I will underline the parts where Akira isn't in cute mode to distinguish it better)**

"Luckier~ Channel~! Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!" Akira yelled in a very cutesy voice. "Can you believe we're on our very first chapter? Cause I sure can't!"

"Hello, I'm Minoru Shiraishi and I'm the assistant!"

"I'm so glad you came to apologize Shiraishi-san!"

"Ye-..Yeah, I just felt awful!" Minoru said, the threat he had heard just that day echoing in his mind, the presence of Gotouza still fresh.

_"Now look. I'm getting paid so that you and little miss Bitchy Britches over there get along. Now I'm going to count to ten. You're going to apologize before I get to ten. Bad things will happen if I get to ten. Do you understand?" The terrifying woman had said._

_"Yes ma'am!"_

_"Am I going to reach ten?"_

_"No ma'am!"_

_"Good. Now go apologize. Or else."_

"Man, I wish this gig paid more." Akira mumbled, as her cheery and friendly tone disappeared. She suddenly had an edge in her voice that made Minoru's spine tingle. "First chapter and we're already getting our pay cut."

"Well, I understand, but they need to make money too I guess, right Akira-sama?"

"But I'm Akira Kogami. I'm a super idol! I SHOULD BE MAKING MORE THAN TH-"

*Music tone*

"Awww, it looks like we're all out of time for today. Akira's sad now!" The girl said, immediately turning her cutesy face and voice back on. "Well I'll see you again next time! Bye-nii~!"

"..."

"So, why did you apologize anyway? Did your mommy tell you to?"

"I don't see where that's any of your business."

"What was th-"

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Section
> 
> So what did you think? This took a little while to write and some of the parts turned out much different than what I thought they would in the beginning. There were several parts where I would stop and simply stare at the screen trying to decide between some of the jokes I could have done. Like I said, please review, critique, compliment, just please no flaming. I don't care if you tell me that my work sucks, I already know that, but tell me why it sucks so I can improve. Let me know what you think of it and if you think I should keep posting these!
> 
> (EDIT) Just reread this myself. It blew my mind all the errors I made with grammar and even a couple spelling mistakes… I also redid it so that it's more like the rest of the chapters, there were a few thoughts that, if read like the rest of my story, seemed to be a part of someone else's thoughts. Anyway, to everyone who's reading for the first time, enjoy my story! I heard it gets better the more chapters you read, so please don't be discouraged from reading! Enjoy!
> 
> (EDITING THE EDIT I EDITED WHEN I EDITED THIS EDIT) Reread it again. Jesus. I missed a ton of stuff the last time I edited this. So I did it once again! I better get to the other of the first ten chapters while I'm at it. After that, the grammar and such isn't that bad. So, the twice revised Chapter 1 is a go! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: The Day After (Mostly)
> 
> Ok, so this is my newest chapter, I'm trying to type these fast, but correct so if there are any errors, please tell me so I can correct them ASAP and not make them again. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review! Well I hope you like Chapter 2! (By the way, this isn't the speed I'm going to be typing these at, I just happened to have been working on this for a little while before I actually posted the first one.)

**The Announcement**

"Hello Ms. Kuroi!" Konata chimed as she walked through the door, waving happily.

"Hey Izumi." She heard her lethargic teacher say.

"You sound down teach, what's up?" Konata asked, wondering what could possibly have her teacher so moody on one of the last days before Summer.

"I have a few announcements that are a real drag..." Kuroi complained.

"Hmmm, I wonder what it could be with only a few days left until graduation." Said Konata with her catgrin. Kuroi sighed.

"I guess there's no better time than now to bring your mood down." Ms. Kuroi said halfheartedly. "Class, I have a few announcements to make that for your convenience has been arranged in the list below."

"1). Summer vacation has been canceled. Apparently they can do that. Instead, you will be given more time off that is spread throughout the next school year."

"Doesn't affect me at all!" The Otaku cheered.

"Let me finish Izumi." Her teacher responded with an equal and opposite tone in her voice.

"2). Due to some attempt to save money or something, all the local colleges have been shut down. That doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but that's what they did. Instead, you will attend college classes right here in Ryōō. You will each have to retake your tests to determine whose class you'll be in. This also means I have to learn a whole new lesson plan ALONG with my old one!" Cried the despondent instructor.

"WHAT? That sucks!" Konata cried along side her teacher and fellow students.

"And finally 3). We have a new student! His name is Kanpeki Otokonoko." He was an average looking boy with short, brown hair. Most of the rest of his features were hidden by his school blazer, which seemed different somehow.

"It's nice to meet all of you, if my name is too long to remember, my friends usually call me Tony!" Bowed the new student.

"Tony? That makes no sense." Commented the teacher under her breath.

"I like the name, I'm not sure why." Tony said, startling Ms. Kuroi with the fact that he heard her. "But, call me whatever you feel comfortable with!" He said with a smile.

"Lets see, there an empty seat behind~... Izumi!" Stated Ms. Kuroi, pointing to an empty desk of a former student behind Konata.

"Okay then!" Tony sat down behind the Blue haired girl.

 _Uhg, what's with this guy... Perfect Boy? That's really your_   _name?_  Konata wondered. _He gives me a bad feeling... What a drag..._  Konata sighed internally as she thought about her new situation.

"Hey, I hope we have a great year." Whispered Tony.

"I'm not looking for more friends, kid." Konata replied coldly.

"... Oh"  _What did I do?_  The new guy asked himself.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"Hi everyone, I've come for lunch!" Kagami said as she entered the room. Just as she was about to sit with her friends at Konata's desk, she noticed the new face behind her friend. "Who's the new guy?"

"Oh, he's just some kid that transferred in because his scores placed him here for now. Crazy stuff about the whole college and summer thing, eh?" Konata said, trying to change the subject.

"He looks kinda lonely, we should go ask him if he wants to join us!" Kagami suggested. "Who know, he might be a time traveler, alien, or esper..." She joked at Konata.

"Ug, fine, but just because you asked Kagami." Konata turned to the desk behind her reluctantly. "Hey Tony, wanna join us?"

"Sure! It would be my pleasure." The boy said gratefully as he got up to move.

"Hello, my name is Kagami Hiiragi and this is my sister, Tsukasa Hiiragi. These are our friends, Miyuki Takara and Konata Izumi." Kagami introduced herself and her friends. She didn't know what moved her to welcome him into their group when they hadn't asked anyone else, but she felt like she absolutely had to.

"We've met..." He said as he sweatdropped looking at Konata, "But I have heard of you all before."

"Oh really?" Kagami said with surprise.  _How does this guy know us?_

"You see, I've heard about how Hiiragi-san and Takara-san are some of the brightest students in the school. And I heard that Hiira... the younger Hiiragi is one of the best cooks around!" He didn't have the heart to tell them that the only reason he really knew Tsukasa was by her older sister. More often then not, he had heard her talked about as "Kagami's Sister" rather than Tsukasa. He had a feeling she was a good cook and so decided to go for it.

"You can call me Kagami." Kagami said, blushing slightly at such high praise.  
"My friends all call me Miyuki." Miyuki eye-smiled.  
"I don't mind if you call me Tsukasa at all!" Tsukasa stated.  
"Izumi is fine." Konata said with slight hostility in her voice, causing Kagami to give her a look that Konata somehow knew meant that she wanted to see her later.  
"Fine, you can call me Konata then..." Sighed the blue haired Otaku.

"Thanks, I appreciate the kindness. I do have one question though Kagami." said Tony as he started looking deep in thought.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Twin tails... Dual personality... Nice sometimes but cruel at others... Are you by chance a Tsundere?" Asked the boy innocently. Konata's ears perked up and her head whipped around to look at him with a slight twinkle in her eye.

 _Another one, huh?_ "That's what she tells me." Kagami sighed as she pointed over towards Konata.

"And by the way you reacted, I'm guessing you're an Otaku, Konata?" That only brightened her twinkle.

 _He seems nice enough though. I wonder what the rest think of him... I can ask Miyuki without him knowing I'm sure._  Thought the Tsundere, as she and Miyuki had both taken several foreign languages.

"Oye Miyuki, ¿qué piensa usted de este tipo, que parece lo suficientemente bueno hasta ahora." Kagami asked her friend, sure she would understand the need for the language change.  
(Hey Miyuki, what do you think of this guy, he seems nice enough so far.)

"Él es bastante bueno hasta ahora, creo que se parece como una buena persona." Miyuki replied in Spanish, basically reiterating what Kagami had said.  
(He's rather nice so far. He seems like a nice person.)

"Creo que es el mejor hombre en este grupo!" Tony added helpfully, smiling at the reactions he would get.  
(I think he's the best guy in this group!)

Kagami and Miyuki both jumped a little as he spoke Spanish more fluently then both of them.

"Uuuh, I'm really sorry for talking about you in front of your back like that, I was just curious is all..." Kagami said quickly turning a light shade of red.  _Hmm, if he knows Spanish so well, he probably doesn't know many, if any, other foreign languages..._

"Its no problem, I understand your curiosity of your friends opinion of me. I was kind of wondering myself." Stated Tony, obviously amused.

Now speaking in English (I'll put them in double quotation marks to symbolize it from now on), rather than the Japanese you're obviously not reading, Kagami started talking to her sister who occasionally joined her sister when studying it at home.

""So, do you think of him Tsukasa?"" Kagami asked in rough English.

""If he is not listening, I'll tell you later, you do not know us."" Said Tsukasa, surprising her sister with her caution, but in equally rough English.

""You think he kn-""

""I believe you are trying to say, 'So, what do you think of him Tsukasa' and 'I'll tell you later, we don't know if he's listening.' Which I kinda still am."" Again startling them with a near perfect command of English as well.

_What is this guy? I guess it could be worse, if he hadn't told us, he could have listened in on so much stuff that we might have said..._

"So Tony, how many languages do you know?" Asked Tsukasa.

"I am fluent in over six million forms of communication." Stated Tony rather matter-of-factly.

"Eh~?" Tsukasa kicked her head to the side.

"What are you? A droid?" Kagami asked with a snicker.

"Not the one you're looking for." The boy said, eliciting a small giggle from Kagami, making Konata stifle a similar reaction, but leaving Tsukasa and Miyuki with nothing but a confused look. After the laughter had subsided, the Tsundere saw the confused look on her sister's face.

"Come on Tsukasa, its Star Wars! We watched it a couple years ago, remember?" Kagami asked.

"I guess, kinda..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"So Tony, wh-" Kagami tried to ask.

"Hey Hiiragi, weren't you supposed to go back to your class ten minutes ago?" Kuroi interjected.

"Huh?" Kagami questioned as she looked at the clock. Lunch had ended five minutes earlier. "..."

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" She yelled as she ran out of the room at light speed.

"I hope her teacher isn't going be too hard on her." Miyuki commented.

"Yeah, me too..." Tony said, an air of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, Yukari is late half the time herself and this, if memory serves, is Hiiragi's first time being late." The teacher said.

"I'm glad." Tony said with a sigh of relief.

"Shouldn't you three be getting back to your seats?" Kuroi said, referring to the three friends who were still seated at Konata's desk.

"Ye-yeah!" Tsukasa stuttered as they hastily returned to their seat.

* * *

**After School**

Kagami raced over to her friend's class as soon as the bell to get out rang. "Oi! Hiira..." was all Misao could get out before her friend was out of earshot.

She got to her destination at the same moment Konata was leaving the room. "Hello Kagamin~!" the Otaku called out.

"We need to talk." Kagami said curtly, grabbing her friend by the hand and pulling her away from the others.

"Wh-whoa! What's up Kagami?" She asked as they started to stop. "Anything wrong?"

"What did Tony do to you? Why are you acting like this?" Kagami questioned ferociously.

"Acting like what? He didn't do anything." Konata said.

"You're acting like an ass. Now I want to know why before I make any judgments." Kagami said.

 _I can't really tell her why, not yet at least... That prediction I don't think I was supposed to hear that Tsukasa told me about..._ ** _You will find love soon_** _... He's the only guy we have actually talked to for more than five minutes and Kagamin is always complaining that she doesn't have a boyfriend... Not to mention that she just invites him to join us out of the blue, randomly?_ "I just have a bad feeling about him is all. You understand?"

"No. No I don't. He seems like a nice guy, but you don't like him. I'm trying to understand, but you're not giving me any reasons here other than your intuition. Now there's something you're not telling me and I want to know what it is. I know you, you're not like this!" Kagami tried desperately to goad her friend into telling her her true thoughts.

"Well I..." Konata sighed. "Why are you defending him so adamantly?" Konata asked.

"Because he hasn't done anything!" Kagami said. "Yeah, he's a little too smart I guess, but that's hardly worth shunning the guy, you know?" Kagami asked.

"I..." Konata began to think about ways to get out of there. She was uncomfortable with how angry Kagami was actually getting. It wasn't a cute angry like normal. "I..." Kagami knew she was close. "I.."

"Kagami! Konata! Hey!" Tony yelled as he ran towards them waving.

"Tony! What are you doing here so late, do you have an after-school activity?" Konata said quickly, trying to keep the subject off of her behavior.

"No, you see I'm sorta... kinda... lost.." He said while hanging his head, ashamed.

"Well that's too bad, why don't you show him around Kagami? Kthxbye!" Konata shouted as she sprinted off.

"What was all that about? Didn't she hate me at lunch time?" Tony thought out loud.

"I was actually trying to find out why that was. I was pretty close when you came and interrupted us." Kagami said, slightly irritated at the boy's terrible timing.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry. I was wondering what I did..."  _Hmmmm, I'll have to think about it..._

"I wouldn't worry too much, she already said you didn't do anything." Kagami said.

"Hmmm, I might have a theory, but I'll need to think for a little while before I can put any confidence in it." Tony said getting a distant look in his eye, but recovering a second later.

"Oh? And just what might this theory of yours be?"

"Classified Information."

"I figured." Kagami said, wishing people would for once just tell her things instead of hiding them from her. "So you're lost, huh?"

"Yeah, I was wondering around trying to find my way out when I realized, even if I did make my way out, I have no clue how to get to my house from here. That's about the time I saw you two."

"Well, where do you live?" Kagami asked.

"3-14-17 Kita-Satte." Tony said.

"Are... are you serious?" Kagami deadpanned.

"Yeah why?" asked Tony, confused at her reaction.

"No-...Nothing, I'll help you out." Kagami stuttered, almost stunned by this turn of events.

"Cool you know the way?" Tony asked excitedly.

"All too well..." She said as she led him on a quick tour of Saitama before she would lead him home.

**2 Hours Later**

"-And MAN was it stinky!" Tony said as he concluded his story.

"Really? I didn't even know they got that stinky!" Kagami said laughing.

"Neither did I until I smelt it myself!" The boy laughing with her.

"Well, we're here, this is your house. I'm wondering though, how did you not know where this was? I mean its your  **house**." Kagami said.

"Thanks a lot for your help. And as for the question, when I was transferred here, I didn't have much time so I chose the cheapest place available at the time that would still be kind of spacious and went straight to school. I've never even seen the inside!" Tony said cheerfully.

"I see, I guess it would have to be spacious to fit you and your parents, not to mention any siblings, huh?" It was more of statement than a question though.

"Well... My parents are both gone and I haven't heard from my brother in a long time. I'm on my own here." Tony said in a slightly less cheerful voice.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." Kagami said rather depressed that she had stirred painful memories in her new friend.

"Nah, its okay. Its been like this for as long as I can remember. Or as long as I care to remember, that is. I'm doing fine."

"Glad to hear it... If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?" Kagami asked.

"I don't mind you asking, its the answering part I don't like much. To be quite honest, I don't remember clearly, all I really have is what my brother told me." Tony said.

"Wow look at the time! I'll never make it home before curfew, even if I run! Crap!" Kagami said, nearly losing her temper with herself for not keeping better track of the time.  _Late twice in one day because of this guy._ Kagami sighed. She wasn't as angry with him as she was with herself for not keeping up with her time better.

"You can use my bike! It's right in here... " Tony said as he retrieved his bike.

"Wait... didn't you say you had never been here? How did you get this here then? And how did you even know where it was?" Kagami asked.

"You've no time for questions! Ride Kagami! Ride like the wind!" Tony said overdramatically.

"Th-thanks... I've had a lot of fun showing you around!"

"Hehe, as have I. Hey Kagami?" He said, halting her for a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Um... I'll tell you tomorrow. If you don't mind me sitting with you guys again, that is." Tony said in a playful tone.

"Not at all! I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, Kagami rode off into the night, hoping to make it home in time. "And thanks for letting me use your bike!" She shouted behind herself.

"No problem!" He called after her.

* * *

**Luckier Channel**

"Luckier~ Channel~!" Akira shouted as the lucky board was held in front of the monitor. "Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm her assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!"

"We're on our second chapter! So did you notice anything out of the ordinary Shiraishi-san?" Akira said in her cutesy voice.

"Well, this chapter was kind of different from the last one, they introduced a new character!"

"Yeah, I know, what the hell was the writer thinking anyway? You never introduce a new character in these things unless you kill them off the next chapter. I wonder how that's gonna happen." Akira remarked, dropping her cute act completely. "So, what do you think of him? You like him? I thought not, he shouldn't even be in the story, much less in the limelight like he was here. I'm mean WHY THE HELL CAN'T THEY LET ME ON THERE AGAIN IF THEY CAN JUST BRING IN SOME GUY LIKE THIS? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

"Please Akira-sama, calm down!" Shouted Minoru.

"I WILL NOT, I WA-"

*Music Tone*

"Awwwww, that was way too short! Well, we're out of time for today! Bye-nii~!" Akira faint cried, picking her act up again instantaneously.

"Bye nii~!" Minoru mirrored.

"..."

"So. Have you asked them why they wrote me out of the show?" Akira asked after the screen went back up.

"Yeah, they said we caused too much of a ruckus last time." Minoru explained.

"Fine. They want a ruckus, I'll give them a ruckus..." Akira said almost under her breath as she walked off.

"Ah-Akira-sama, wait!" Minoru chased as the camera goes black.

*End*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Section
> 
> And so ends another chapter, what did you think? There were a few parts that didn't happen like I thought they would, but overall I'm happy with how it turned out. So a lot happened in this chapter and I'd like to clarify a few things. I know a few people personally would probably say "OMG! A male character on LS? There are no male characters on LS! Especially an OC!" to which I must quote one of my favorite authors on the site by saying  
> I reject your reality and substitute my own.  
> Besides, I've thought of quite a few things that can happen with a guy character in it. That is also my reasoning for college and summer. I wanted them to stay where they were, at least for now seeing as how I'm still a noob at writing. Maybe people will stop being such cheapskates and reopen the colleges in the future.
> 
> Just let me know if you have any questions/concerns/critique/or (unlikely as it is) compliments!
> 
> (WARNING) Tony is going to be a prick for several more chapters, please don't stop reading on his account! Please if you've read to this point, at least read a few more and don't quit. I realize, he's extremely annoying, but it was for an intro. He gets better later after some stuff happens.


	3. Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Concern
> 
> 'nother chapter. I've found the hardest part is to actually come up with a chapter name that doesn't ruin the actual chapter also without repeating chapter names (Though I did come up with one for this chapter after all.). Also how to string my ideas together coherently. I have no shortage of ideas, just about how to implement them. As always, please review, tell me how horrible I'm doing and critique please! Just please no flaming for no given reason. And don't think I'm going to be able to keep up the pace of a chapter a day. Cause I won't be able to for very long I assure you. Enjoy!

**The Next Morning**

"Huh, I can't believe I'm going to be wearing this for another few years..." Kagami said while staring at her Summer Uniform. "Just how the hell did they even cancel summer? Or close college? Is that even legal?" She wondered out loud.

"Morning~ Onee-chan..." Her sister said as she walked lazily into her sister's room, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Where were you yesterday? And why do you have your uniform out?"

"I was showing Tony around town, he's never been here before. And a better question would be, why are you still in your pajamas? They canceled Summer, remember?"

"..." Tsukasa deadpanned.

"Go get ready quick!" But Tsukasa was already running towards her room down the hall, completely forgetting the fact that Kagami hadn't gotten home until after curfew, well after she had gone to bed. "Seriously, she can be so forgetful sometimes..."  _Late twice and both his fault. Hehe. I just can't let that go...  
_

_I **will**  find out what's wrong Konata. Just you wait._

**On the way to school, Kagami and Tsukasa are using the bike so they can return it.** _  
_

"Hey Onee-chan, where did this bike come from anyway? It's not ours, is it?"

"No, Tony let me borrow his so I could get back before curfew." Kagami said, leaving out the fact that she hadn't.

"Wow, he let you borrow his bike? He's only known you for one day! He must really trust you Onee-chan."

"I know, it feels weird to have someone you just met trust you so much."  _We did kind of hit it off though, we talked for hours and had so much fun. I wonder why Konata doesn't like him..._

"So are you returning it today?" Asked Tsukasa, breaking Kagami from her thoughts.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I have my own bike, I just needed to get home quick at the time and he was already nice enough to lend it to me for a day."  _He never did answer my question though..._

"I guess you're right, I didn't really think about that before I asked..."

"Its alright Tsukasa, I understand. It's a nice bike, I get how you would want to keep it."

"Wait, wh-"

"And it did just kinda appear out of nowhere. I guess it would seem kinda weird, huh?"

"Do-Do you think I wanted t-"

"But the only real reason I could accept his kindness was because I needed to at the time. We can't ask him for his bike, that wouldn't be right!"

"I...I..."  _Aww forget it..._  The poor Tsukasa thought as her ribbon drooped, defeated.

"Alright, we're here! I've gotta get up there quick so I can talk to Konata." Kagami said with determination.

"What do you need to talk about Onee-chan?"

"Don't worry about it Tsukasa." The Tsundere smiled, but her voice had a sternness about it. "Lets just get there before class starts."

"Ok!" Tsukasa cheered as she ran after her sister.

As they neared the door to Class B, Kagami saw the clock. They were twenty minutes ahead of the first bell.  _Oh. Right. We rode here super fast on a bicycle. I forgot. I guess not.._  She thought as she looked into the class to see only a couple students in said room. The two waited as students trickled into the classroom in small group of two or three. As they were waiting, Miyuki showed up ten minutes after them.

"Hey Miyuki, you're early." Kagami said.

"Actually, its a little embarrassing... I'm always afraid that I will be late for class so I try to arrive ten minutes before we're needed." Miyuki eyesmiled.

Kagami got instinctively ready to scold as she expected Konata to make a comment on Miyuki's moe.  _Oh that's right, she isn't here yet..._

They waited for five more minutes before Tony showed up. "Hey Kagami! Tsukasa!"

"Hey Tony. I brought your bike back..." Kagami said distractedly.

"Worried about Konata?"

"Ye-"  _!DANGER!_ "Wha-Wha-What are you trying to say?" Kagami yelled out, absolutely flustered.

*Sigh* "Nothing, don't worry about it... Thanks for bringing my bike back, did you get home okay and on time?"

"Uhh"  _No_ "Yeah, which brings me back to the question of how you knew where it was when you hadn't been inside your house yet."

"It's pretty funny actually, because I can't tell you." The boy said with confidence.

"Huh? Why?" Kagami barely managed to get out before the bell for her class had rang.

"That's why."

"Figures..." She mumbled under her breath.  _I'll have to wait for lunch to talk to Konata. I'll drag her aside again, but it sucks that she's late today of all days..._  She thought to herself as she went to her own class, sighing that she couldn't see her friend. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Oi Hiiragi!" Misao yelled as Kagami entered her class.

"Hey..."

"What's wrong Hiiragi? You and the squirt have a disagreement or something?" Her fang toothed friend asked, little knowing exactly how right she had been.

"Wait a minute, how did you know? Were you watching or something?" Kagami yelled, confused.

"Uhh... Lucky Guess?" Sweatdropped Misao.

"Hey you two! Sit down, get to work and stop interrupting my class!" Ms. Yukari shouted.

"Yes Ma'am..." Kagami said as she sat down, barely able to wait until lunch.

**Back at Ms. Kuroi's room**

"That's why."

"Figures..." Kagami said as she left for her own class.

"Hmm, I have an odd feeling she lied to me..." Tony said as he watched Kagami leave.

"What makes you say that?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well I-"

"Otokonoko! Hiiragi! Get in here, class has started!" Ms. Kuroi yelled from inside.

"Coming!" Tsukasa shouted.

 _Interrupted again. People seem to do that a lot around here..._  The boy thought as he entered Class-B.

"Izumi! Izumi~? What is she late again?" Ms. Kuroi said, turning expectantly to the door, but there was nothing.  _Huh, she wasn't on last night either. She must be really sick if she wasn't playing AND isn't here today...  
_ "Well, lets get class started I guess!" She said after taking the rest of the roll.

 _Interesting..._  Tony thought.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

"Hey, I'm here for lunch!" Kagami said as she rushed into the classroom. "Huh? Where's Konata?" She practically yelled at the top of her lungs, quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment and turning a light shade of red as the entire class looked her way.

"I'm assuming she's sick. Usually I wouldn't, but she wasn't online last night, and she usually gets on at least to say 'Hi'. It must be serious if she couldn't even log on to say a quick hello I mean really, sh-" By this time, Kagami had stopped listening. Her heart felt like it had dropped a couple feet.  _Didn't her mom die of a serious illness? No, I've got to think logically, she was completely fine yesterday and if it was something so bad, I would have caught it too. Yeah, that's right, she must just be skipping again... Or is she... avoiding me? As much as I would hate that, it's better than her being seriously ill._  She tried to explain to herself, but that terrifying feeling wouldn't go away. She went to sit at Tony's desk since Konata wasn't there today.

"Don't worry Kagami." The boy said reassuringly.

"Wha..?"

"Konata was healthy yesterday. If this was anything too serious, we would have seen symptoms before school ended. The worst she could have is Gastroenteritis. Besides, even if she had something REALLY bad, I can tell that nothing could keep her down before she accomplishes her goal."

"And what would her 'goal' be?"

"Classified Information. Konata wouldn't want me tell you, even if I don't have much proof yet."

"... God damn it..."  _Nobody ever tells me anything! But I guess he is right, we would have seen something if it were bad_.  _I'll go see her after school today. Man I really hope she's ok..._

"She's ok." Tony said, reading her face _._

"Yeah... Thanks Tony." Kagami said, feeling a little better. _  
_

"Yuki-chan, what's Gastroenteritis?" Tsukasa asked, a question mark appearing above her head.

"Well you see, Gastroenteritis is the scientific name for a stomach flu or a 24-hour flu. Even though it's called these, however, it has no relation to the influenza virus. Symptoms are a runny nose, a sore throat, coughing, nausea and vomiting, along with a few others as well." Miyuki explained.

"I am  **SO** glad I've finished eating already." Kagami commented, noticing something different. "By the way Tony, your blazer looks different from the others. Is there something special about it?"

"Yeah, it's custom made. I made a few... modifications to it."

"Why do you make that sound like a bad thing... What modifications, exactly?"

"Classified Information. You don't really need to know, but maybe you'll find out in the future."

*Sigh*"Geez, either you or Konata is going to drive me nuts, its just a matter of which one gets to it first." Kagami facepalmed as Tony laughed. "Anyway, I had better get going, I'll see you guys after school."

"Bye Onee-chan, don't disappear on me again!" Tsukasa said cheerfully, hardly noticing she had only gotten in about three words the entire lunch period.

"Hey Kagami. Lets all go visit Konata after school today, alright?" Tony said with a calming voice.

"Yeah... I would like that." The Tsundere smiled. She would see for herself that her blue haired otaku was ok. Relieved, she went back to her class slowly.

"Oi Hiiragi! Whatcha doin'? Usually you don't come back until the lunch bell rings, but here you are ten minutes early!" Misao asked her friend as she walked in. "Not that I'm not happy to see ya." She added with a smile, her fang-tooth prominent.

"Meh, I guess I wasn't really watching the time, I just decided to come back." Kagami said, drained by all the deception suddenly in her life.

"Perhaps its just your mind's way of making up for being late yesterday?" Ayano suggested, signifying the first time she's ever talked in Luckier Star.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense... I'm just lucky Ms. Yukari was late too so she didn't catch it."

"I don't think she would have punished you, she's late quite often herself." Ayano reminded.

"You have a problem with that?" A long brown-haired lady behind her asked with a tone of death.

"No Ms. Yukari." Kagami piped up, fortunate that her teacher still hadn't heard that she was late.

"I didn't think so." Ms. Yukari made her way to the front of the classroom as she continued her class.

* * *

**After Classes**

Kagami rushed to her friends class as she had the previous day, leaving no time for a baffled Misao to question why. As she was running, it occurred to her that she didn't even have to be running, they were waiting for her anyway. So she began to walk, thinking as she did so.  _Could Konata really fake something like this just to avoid me? Well I'm finding things out today. Hehe, funny. Every time I've thought that today, something's gone wrong._  She arrived at Class-B.

"Hey Onee-chan! You ready to go see Kona-chan?" Tsukasa shouted to her approaching twin.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Kagami shouted in reply.

"Otokonoko! Come clean this classroom! And yes, that includes the board and erasers!" They heard Kuroi shout from inside the classroom.

"Aw dang, I guess you have to go without me." Tony said with a depressed hang of his head.

"Well, that sucks. It's probably for the better though, Konata doesn't seem the fondest of you." Kagami said, understating quite a lot.

"You're right, see if you can find out why that is from the little faker, would ya?" He said as he smirked.

"Sure thing!" Kagami had to yell as she was already halfway down the hall.

"Onee-chan~, couldn't we slow down a little?" Shouted Tsukasa, already starting to fall behind, slow getting tired.

*Sigh* "Yeah sure I guess..." Kagami said as she reluctantly slowed to a walk. They had made it out of the school, but Kagami wanted to see Konata NOW.

"Hey Tsukasa, maybe we should call Konata to tell her we're coming?" Kagami said, not really intending it to be a question.

"Yeah, I'll call her right now!" Tsukasa started looking for her phone. "Uuuh... I must have left it at home." She nervously laughed, not finding it.

*Sigh* "You're hopeless." Smirked the Tsundere, reaching for her own phone. "..." She searched the other pocket. "Err." She started searching everywhere, sweatdropping. "Damn it... I forgot mine too" Kagami said, defeated. "How about you Miyuki?"

"I was looking myself when Tsukasa-san looked, but I'm afraid I couldn't locate mine either." Miyuki eyesmiled.

 _Uhhg, We all forgot our cellphones today of all days._ Kagami thought as the upper half of her face turned to blue lines. "Well, I guess we'll just have to pop in and surprise her, right?" Kagami recovered.

"Right!" Tsukasa and Miyuki said in unison.

And they arrived at Konata's house. Kagami gulped as she knocked on the door.

* * *

**Luckier Channel**

"Luckier~! Channel~!" Akira yelled as her cutesy face was revealed. "Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm her faithful assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!"

"Luckier Channel is rolling forward with out third chapter! Can you believe it? So, any comments Shiraishi-san?"

"Yeah, I noticed Konata didn't even have a single line in this one. Apparently, the author wanted to see how such a chapter would work. And als-"

"Yeah, that chapter was pretty damn short, I guess the writer is running out of ideas, eh? Getting tired of writing characters into and out of the story yet? I mean that short chick might not even make it to the next chapter, hmmmmm?"Akira said scornfully."And what the hell is with this 'Tony' guy? He seems weird, like he's hiding something..."

"Well, he is, that's been pointed out in several situations when he's said 'Classified Information'." Minoru signed his death.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Wha- No Akira-sama! I'm not! I'm just telling everyone who didn't remember! I swear!" Minoru yelled, shaking in fear while bowing to Akira.

"You damn well better be..."

*Music Tone*

"Well, I guess that's all the time we have left! I'll see you all next chapter if you decide to read it! Bye-nii~!"

"Bye Nii~!"

"..."

"So, I sure gave the producer a "talking to". He said he'd do his best to get me some screen time, but you're probably gone for good."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I was on the show before you."

"You sure do have a fat head."

"Well that's your opinion."

"Hey, does it seem like the chapter is still going? I mean, the screen is black, there's nothing but us talking right now. Why is this still being recorded?"

"I think it might be because this was such a short chapter, the writer might just be trying to fill in the twenty-three minute time slot."

"Nice cop out kid. I guess whatever you need to do, I sure know that."

"Uuh.."

"It was back in-"

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Section
> 
> So, a Konata-less chapter. Don't worry, right now I do not intend on making this kind of thing a habit. I've also noticed that I seem to be leaving very little lines for Tsukasa and Miyuki, not to mention that the only time anyone has really heard from any of the other characters is in the first chapter. I guess I'll try and work on that, sorry about that. Yeah, Konata does make a lot of time go by when I'm writing these, making conversations between her and Kagami are my favorite parts of writing these, so you can imagine how weird it is not to use her. And Akira didn't blow up in this segment. Odd. Well, write a review and tell me how I'm doing so far. I realize that Kagami did jump the gun a bit with her worries, but that's Kagami. She worries about Konata profusely, even when there isn't anything wrong with her. At first she just really wanted to talk to Konata and then it turned to concern. Oh, and if you can name all the references, that would be a pretty awesome feat. Not one of the smelly ones, a good feat. And I think I've fixed my chapter name problem, I'll just make them completely random like they were in the anime if I can't think of a name. Hope I can keep you reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Well, your still reading, undoubtedly to see where this story is going. I'm having fun writing this even though I'm just typing what I think would happen at the time. I reread these chapters a couple hundred times before actually posting them to make sure that's what I honestly think would happen. By the way, does just introducing Tony make this non-canon? I suppose it must, but I would really like it to be :P Please continue to give whatever advice you see fit! And so now without further ado, here's the next chapter.

**Right outside Konata's house**

Kagami gulped as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They heard Konata's dad yell from inside.

"Hey, we're here to check on Konata. Where is she?" Kagami asked, entering the house.

"Well, she's in her room but she's very sick. I wouldn't go in if I were you." Sojiro said, clearly despondent. Kagami's heart dropped again as she rushed to Konata's room. Everyone somehow knew any attempt to stop her was completely futile.

"How sick is she Izumi-san? Do you know with what?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, we had to send Yutaka out of the house. Luckily, her friend Iwasaki volunteered to let her stay at her house until Konata gets better."

"Is she going to be alright?" Tsukasa panicked, hoping the answer was a certain yes.

"I hope so, she started to feel sick yesterday when she got home from school. It's only gotten worse since then. I honestly don't know..." Sojiro said.

_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!_ Kagami kept thinking to herself constantly as she ran towards Konata's room. She opened the door to see a very pale Konata in bed with a wet cloth on her head.

"Konata... Are you-" She stopped herself from waking her, realizing that her friend probably needed sleep more than anything.

"It's alright Kagami. I'm awake." Konata said in a hoarse voice, coughing several times.

"Konata, are you okay?" Kagami asked.

"Don't worry Kagami, I'm fine... Just a little under the weather..." Konata replied, realizing it hurt a little to talk.

"Well if that isn't the understatement of the year. Did you have a doctor look at you?"

"Yeah, its weird. He said medically there isn't anything wrong with me."

"That's a load of bull! Look at you!" She yelled, but quickly hid her face as she blushed for some reason.

"Kagami.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to worry you."

"... It's no problem, just get better, okay?"  _She's acting so weird, Konata never apologizes. It's like she's a different person. Maybe she changes personalities when she gets sick? I don't think I've ever seen her this ill, so it's a possibility? That would explain a few things..._  She thought, honestly scared. Konata, no matter what, never sincerely apologized.

"Sure, but..."

"What is it?"

"Could you... stay a little longer?" Konata asked, turning her head to see the Tsundere at her door. "If there isn't anything medical, you probably wouldn't catch whatever this is..." She said, wincing as she spoke.

"Sure."  _I would stay even if it were sure fire I would catch this if she asked. I just wish I could help more._

"Thanks..." Konata weakly smiled as Kagami came over and sat on her friend's bed. And so they talked.

**Back in the living room**

"So there isn't really anything wrong with Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked, puzzled.

"No, there's definitely something wrong, that doctor must have been new or something to say that she wasn't really sick." Sojiro explained.

"What do you think this is Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa turned her attention to Miyuki.

"Well, I suppose it could be the onset of the stomach flu, but it should have been affecting her at school. Usually if the symptoms are as bad as Izumi-san explained, it would be at its worst right now. However, that would have had to been either earlier in the morning or late last night. Besides that, stomach flu's don't usually get this bad. Even so, nothing I know of should be this bad when she wasn't affected at all yesterday in school..." Miyuki said, giving one of her textbook explanations, but ending in a look deep in thought.

"But Kona-chan's really good at bouncing back, she's come to school with the flu before!" Tsukasa said, confused.

"That's what makes me wonder about this..." Konata's dad said with a worried look on his face. "For a girl as small as her, she is rather resilient, ain't she?" A touch of pride entering his voice for a split second, but vanishing with the sentence.

"It's already been more than ten minutes since Onee-chan went into Kona-chan's room. I hope she isn't in there getting sick from it." Tsukasa said worried.

"Don't worry, if this, apparently, isn't medical, than your sister shouldn't be in much danger of getting sick." The Cobalt-haired man said.

"If you say so..." Tsukasa turned towards her friends room.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"I'll get it..." Sojiro went to the door wondering who this could be.  _Maybe Yui brought Yutaka back early? No, she knows better than anyone that Yutaka would catch this just from being the same house as Konata. Maybe it's just some solicitor. Wrong house today, buddy._

"Who is it?" He shouted through the door.

"Is... is this the Izumi residence?" He heard a boys voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, who is this?" He shouted in reply. He could have sworn he could hear the boy on the other side deadpanning.

"Konata's a friend of mine from school, I just wanted to come see if she was doing okay?" Sojiro heard from the outside. "May I come in, I'm getting looks from the neighbors."

"Sure..." Sojiro opened the door to see a brown haired boy.  _Since when did she get guy friends? She never told me._

"Tony! How did you know where Kona-chan lived?" Tsukasa asked her friend.

"Well, I had a pretty big feeling when I saw Kagami's reaction to where I lived. I knew that it was either next to her or it was next to Konata, and seeing as how she needed my bike to get home on time..."

"And just where do you live, kid?" Sojiro asked, suspicious.

"Next door."

"HEY! DON'T GO THINKING JUST BECAUSE YOUR LIVING NEXT DOOR THAT MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO BE YOUR GIRL NEXT DOOR!" Sojiro yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Don't worry Mr. Izumi. The thought never seriously crossed my mind." Tony replied coolly.

"Fine, just as long as you... Wait... Never  **seriously**? THAT MEANS YOU HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" He yelled while Tony looked around him. He noticed a picture of a Sojiro and a young girl that looked a lot like Konata, but seemed different. There was no beauty mark. He also took notice of how protective her father was against things, boys especially it seemed. And her mother seemed to be nowhere to be found. _Hmmmm, Interesting._

"Ah! Don't worry, Tony is really nice, he isn't a pervert!" Tsukasa said loudly, panicking that Tony might get thrown out of the house.

*Sigh* "Fine then..."

"So, is Konata okay? I've noticed Kagami isn't out here, so I'm assuming she's visiting Konata."

"Yeah she is. Konata is very sick though, I'm really worried." Her father resumed his melancholic mood.

"Hmmm. Tell me about it. When did it start, what are the symptoms?" Tony asked the man, suddenly looking very serious.

"Well, it started about the time after she got home from school yesterday. She's been pale, her throat hurts, it seems like a really, REALLY bad flu." Konata's father explained.

_Hmmm. Time she got home, pale, sore throat, flu-like._ "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Tony said with great confidence.

"I wish you were right, but why do you sound like you know what this is? I don't think you know what you are talking about. The doctor said she wasn't sick." Sojiro said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll let you know exactly what she has in private later, as it directly concerns you. But Tsukasa, Miyuki, and the readers don't get to know yet. For now, I'll just let you know that medically speaking, if I'm right that is, she will make a full recovery. She isn't dangerously ill. It also shouldn't be contagious, but I suppose for safe measure you can quarantine her. Just in case I'm wrong, you know?" He said, even though he was quite sure he wasn't.

"Wait... Readers? What are you talking about?" Mr. Izumi asked with a confused look.

"Nothing, never mind..."

"Ooookaaay, You can tell me later I suppose." Said the clearly concerned father. "So, how long have you known my daughter?"

"Two days."

"TWO DAYS? I thought you said you were a friend of hers, you're an acquaintance at best! You probably don't even know the first thing about her!" Her father yelled.

"Actually, I would like to think I know quite a lot about her." Tony said, a confident look on his face.

"Oh really. Enlighten us."

"Well, I really don't know that I should, it might spoil a few things later on. Here, I can whisper it in your ear if you like?"

"Spoil what? Fine, go ahead." Sojiro said as Tony leaned over and started whispering. He stayed whispering in the man's ear for ten minutes.

"..." Sojiro was completely speechless.

_Holy Shit. This kid's only been here twenty minutes and he already knows practically everything about her. Konata wouldn't tell anyone she had just met about all that, no matter how well they got along. What the hell is he?_ "Ehehe... You could tell all that from looking around? You're one smart kid, but that doesn't mean I like you."

"Understood. Was I wrong at all?" The boy asked inquisitively.

"Only on one count I can think of... That girl's room you saw was her cousin, not her sister." Sojiro said, still practically stunned. He was broken from it by the soft closing of a door. He looked to see Kagami leaving Konata's room, not looking any sicker as par Tony's prediction. Sojiro was officially freaked out. She would definitely at least cough a few times if she had caught it.

"Hey, Konata's asle- Tony? What are you doing here?" She almost shouted, but remembered Konata was sleeping just a hallway away. "How did you even know where she lived?"

*Sigh* "Do I really have to explain again? My mouth is tired from all the talking..." Tony said, of course making no sense to Kagami.

_Just how long has he been here?_  "Please, I would like to know."

"I could tell by your reaction to where I lived that either I lived near you or near Konata. It was obvious it wasn't you because you needed my bike." Tony reiterated, massaging his sore jaw.

"Well, she is sick. Like,  **really**  sick." Kagami told him.

"I heard. She'll also be completely fine. I know what she has and the only cure is time. I would, however, suggest you visit her, seeing as how it isn't contagious. It would help her."

"WELL? What does she have?" She could hardly contain herself. Tony was getting to be very helpful, but she had a feeling she could tell what was coming.

"I'm terribly sorry Kagami. I'm not at liberty to tell you. In other words..."

"Don't..."

"Classified Information."

"..." Kagami slowly walked out of the house, picking up a couch pillow on the way. They all heard a scream that, though discernibly muffled, could only be compared to the explosion of an atomic bomb. Oddly enough, Konata didn't seem to stir, as they didn't hear anything from her room. "Tony." They heard as Kagami reentered.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell me you know something if you aren't going to tell me what it is. It's annoying as hell."

"Sorry, I don't mean to, I'm used to thinking out loud, but then you ask and I realize I can't tell you..."

"Uh-huh. So you're sure you know what it is?"

"Yep."

"And you're sure she's going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'd ask how but I'm sure I'd just get 'Classified Information' again, right?"

"That's right."

*Sigh* "Fine. But you better be right."

"I always am." Tony said with a playful smirk.

"I'm sure." Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I better get going, I'm getting hungry and I still have to start dinner. I'll cya!" Tony said as he left for his home.

"Hmm, I'm surprised he came to see Konata." Kagami said puzzled.

"Why's that?" Sojiro asked.

"Konata doesn't like him."

"..." Sojiro deadpanned. "Are you freakin kidding me? He told me they were friends..."

"Odd he would say that, Konata was almost openly hostile towards him."

"I can't wait until he comes back so I can kill him." Sojiro said, pissed off. It was a shame he couldn't just walk next door and kick his ass. If it was in the Izumi household, however, he could just say it was self-defense.

"I think Konata's gonna beat you to that Mr. Izumi. Me and Tsukasa better be getting home, it's getting sorta late." The Tsundere excused herself and Tsukasa. "I really hope that Konata gets better!" She called as she left, Tsukasa once again not getting a line in before being dragged out by her sister.

"Onee-chan, you were in Kona-chan's room for a long time, what were you doing in there?" Tsukasa asked her sister.

"We talked for a while, then she got sleepy so I..." She began trying to hide her blush with her hair as she remembered that she had sang Konata to sleep at the otaku's request. "I... Left to find Tony in the living room..." Kagami came up with after a moment, merely skipping facts, not necessarily lying about them.

"What did you talk about?" Tsukasa continued the questioning.

"Stuff."

"Oh..."

"Just the usual stuff, you know? Games, anime, manga, ect." Kagami said truthfully. They had just talked about so many things, the only category big enough to cover it all was 'Stuff'. "Hey, it's getting really late, we better get home before they get worried and try to call."

"Would that be bad?" Her sister asked.

"Yes. That would be very bad because we can't pick up, remember? Then they would just get more worried when we didn't. It would just be better if we hurried." Kagami said as she broke into a light jog so Tsukasa could keep up and not get overly tired. Luckily they arrived home without incident.

"Hey, Imotos! Where have you two been?" Matsuri yelled playfully as they walked in.

_Has she just been standing there waiting for us?_  "We went to visit a sick friend and kinda lost track of time." Kagami answered.

"Well, dinner is almost ready, so go wash up! You two stink..." Their older sister walked away, fanning and pinching her nose.

_Grrrr... I guess we might be a little sweaty since we jogged all the way here, but she didn't have to be so damn blunt about it! She can be such an ass sometimes..._  She thought as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Come on Onee-Chan, don't let her get to you. That's just her, you know she doesn't mean to be mean." Tsukasa said, recognizing the look her sister always gets after such a charming chat with Matsuri.

"Yeah, I guess..." She said as she and her sister went to dinner.

After dinner, before Kagami went to do the homework she knew Tsukasa would inevitably copy, no matter the attempt, Tsukasa asked her "Hey Onee-chan? Do you think Kona-chan will be alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm sure she will be."  _She has to be, I'm not sure what I would do if she wasn't..._

"Alright! If you're so sure, you're the only one to actually see her other than her dad, so you would know better than anyone."

"Yeah, don't worry, she'll bounce back soon, I'm sure."

"Okay. Good night Onee-chan!" Tsukasa bade goodbye since she likely wouldn't see her sister again before she fell asleep.

"Good night Tsukasa."

* * *

**Luckier Channel**

"Luckier~ Channel~!" Minoru yelled out. "Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator for today, Minoru Shiraishi! It would seem Akira-sama has come down with a nasty cold again, so I'm going to be doing this one solo! Now what do I say..."

"Well, I suppose there's the fact that it's our fourth chapter and we're here! To! Stay~!" Minoru shouted cheerfully. "So in this chapter, Kagami and the others went to visit Konata. Kagami finally got to talk to Konata, but decided not to push Konata out of her comfort zone with an interrogation. Listen to me, you all just read this, I guess I'm just a little glad to have a carefree Luckier Channel! But what you all don't know is-"

*Music Tone*

"Aww, out of time already? Well, I hope I'll see you again and lets all hope that Akira-sama makes a full recovery! Bye-nii~!"

"..."

"Whew. That was invigorating!"

"Hey. I'm here*Cough cough*You're not doing this without me."

"Sorry, already done Akira-sama! Maybe you shouldn't have made fun of Konata's illness, eh?"

"SHU-*Cough cough cough*"

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Section
> 
> Ok, so what did you think of this one? This took a little while to write, but I was happy to see Konata again in this chapter. I had a review that suggested an Akira-less chapter, I'm not sure if it was a joke or if it was completely serious, but either way I wanted to see how that would go. I think it went really well, but it was kinda different without Akira XD. Bah, just tell me in a review! Critique/Review/Comment/Compliment/Whatever! Hope to see you next chapter!


	5. The Otaku Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was particularly happy with this chapter. Hope you like it!

**The next morning**

Konata woke up from her slumber at about four in the morning, having fallen asleep so early the previous day. The last thing she remembered was Kagami singing a lullaby, something she had thought she would never hear. Then she remembered that she was still incredibly sick without knowing what she had in the first place.  _Man, I hope I'll be okay, it gets a little boring not even being able to get out of bed to get manga... There's a notebook and pen on the table next to me from when Kagami came yesterday. I guess she must have left it here on accident._  She thought, having to consciously think even completely obvious details to let it sink in.  _Maybe I should try and keep a diary of this... Wow, I must be sicker than I thought for that to actually seem like a good idea. I might as well..._ and with great effort, she leaned over and picked up the journal, slowly flipping through it to see if there was anything in it. All the pages were blank, as if Kagami somehow knew she would have that thought. Trying to bring her thoughts into coherent ideas for recording, she began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am sick and this is my first entry. I guess I'll have to pay Kagami back for this notebook, eh? I just need to get my thoughts out, but I don't want to infect anyone, especially not Kagamin, though I know she would listen. She came to visit yesterday and her concern seemed genuine. I'm really grateful to her, but I feel guilty that she worried about me. I wish she would come over more, but I don't want to get her sick! I want both! Well, I'm getting tired Diary. I guess I had better get some more sleep..._

_Konata~_

And with that, she put the notebook down, having actually taken a little more than an hour to write just that. As if he knew, her father cracked the door open. "Hey Konata, you awake?"

"Yeah dad, what's up?" Konata said, her throat still hurting as she spoke aloud.

"Just wanted to see if you needed anything. Do you?" Her father asked, concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine for now, I need sleep." The otaku muttered, trying not to speak much.

"Well, just ring the bell I put next to your bed if you need anything, alright?"

Konata made an affirmative noise as her only response before Sojiro left the room.  _Huh, there IS a bell next to my bed..._  She thought, having not noticed it before now. She slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Hiiragi House**

Meanwhile, in the Hiiragi house, Kagami was getting ready for school extra-early, having left a note for Tsukasa to go to school at normal time without her. She intended to go see Konata before school to see how she was. As Kagami got dressed, she wondered about Konata and got the strange feeling that she was helping Konata even at the moment.  _Meh, it's probably just me... Knowing her, she's here hiding and watching me get undressed from my pajamas..._  She started blushing viciously as her mind inadvertently started picturing the scene and the immediate afterwards.  _Whoa whoa whoa WHOA! What the HELL was that? I wasn't trying to think about THAT! Okay, I just need to calm down and get ready for school..._  She thought as she finished getting dressed, trying to forget her previous thoughts.  _Man, if Konata doesn't get well soon, she'll miss the exams! It stinks we have to retake them just because some tightwad wanted to save a few bucks. Hey! Maybe I can convince her to put the same answers as me so we would be guaranteed to be in the same class! But how would that work, I mean we aren't in the same class now so she couldn't exactly look on my paper or anything. Maybe the others will have some ideas..._ She said in her head as she finished her breakfast. "Alright. Time to go see Konata." She said to nobody in particular, considering as far as she knew she was the only person awake in the house.

"Where do you think you're going at five in the morning? School doesn't start for several hours." She heard a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a folded-armed Matsuri.

"I'm going to see my sick friend. It's going to take a while to get to there and then I have to go all the way to school from there. I want to visit for more than a minute." Kagami explained, wishing Matsuri hadn't waken up.

"Well. There's only one thing you can do to keep me from telling mom and dad that you tried to sneak out to see someone without their knowing." Kagami's older sister told her.

_Oh. My. GOD! Why does she have to be like this?_  She shouted to herself. "What is it?"

"Come here." Matsuri simply said as she passed Kagami out the door. Kagami followed to see Matsuri in the driver's seat of their father's car. "Hop in!"

"Wha..." Kagami tried to find out as she got in. They weren't allowed to drive the car without their father's permission, so she couldn't understand what Matsuri was doing. "Where are we going?" She asked her sister.

"Depends. Where does your friend live?" Matsuri asked her sister, smiling and starting the car.

"A-... Really? Thank you!" Kagami yelled as she tightly hugged her brown haired sister. She then told her sister the address as the car revved to life.

"Wow, you were going to walk all the way there and then to school this early in the morning? So who's the guy?" Matsuri teased after they had gotten on the road.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend!" Kagami yelled again.

"Re-lax, I'm only teasing you Imōto! But seriously, that's a long way to go just to visit a friend. Couldn't it have waited until after school?" Matsuri asked.

"Actually, I'm visiting her again after school today if she's up to it."

"Geezy Creezy Kagami! Are you trying to catch it yourself?" A hint of concern entered her voice.

"No, I don't think it's contagious."

"It has to be, how else would they have caught it?"

"I don't know... But I didn't catch it yesterday and I was in there more than a half an hour!"

"Fine if you're convinced..." They rode in silence for a few minutes before Matsuri said "So you must really be concerned for this person. Who is it?" She asked, curious as to who could make Kagami walk across town just to see before school and then again after school.

"... My friend Konata Izumi. She's my closest friend..." Kagami stated with affection.

"I see, that would explain it I guess, but that's still a long walk, even if she IS your best friend. Ah, we're here!" Matsuri exclaimed as they arrived at their destination.

"Thank you so much for driving me Matsuri. It was an incredible help"  _I guess she can be decent when she wants to be..._ Kagami added in her head as she got out.

"It's no problem, I hope your friend is okay!" The older sister said. "I better get back before they realize I just took dad's car!"

"Yeah, but don't drive too fast! We don't want you getting in a wreck now, do we?" Kagami smirked, not really so much as asking a question.

"Don't worry Imōto! I'll be fine!" She yelled as she drove off, though Kagami barely heard her over the burning rubber of the U-turn.

_She's going to get into such trouble if she keeps doing that..._  Kagami thought as she sweatdropped, watching the little stunt her sister had just pulled. Kagami turned around and approached Konata's house door. She knocked to hear an exhausted "Come in..."

She went in to see Sojiro collapsed on the coach, looking quite the worse for wear.

"Oh, you're Konata's friend..." He said lethargically.

"Yeah, umm Mr. Izumi, how long has it been since you've slept? You seem wrecked..." Kagami pointed out bluntly.

"Well, I got up the morning before yesterday and haven't really slept at all since..."

"Mr. Izumi, you need to sleep!" Kagami shouted, but realized for the first time that Konata was probably still asleep.  _He's so tired he hasn't even questioned why I'm here at quarter after five in the morning..._

"But what if Konata needs something? Who's going to get it for her if I'm asleep?" Sojiro exclaimed, concern for his daughter dripping on every word.

_Wow, his devotion to his daughter is incredible._  She thought as she realized that he would stay up for days without complaint if only his daughter asked him to. "Mr. Izumi, go get at least a few hours sleep, I'll take care of Konata until I have to leave for school, then I'll come wake you up, okay?" Kagami offered gladly.

"Are you sure?" Sojiro asked, still concerned for his daughter.

"Yeah, go take a rest. God knows you deserve it..."

"Bless you..." Was all the man got out before he fell asleep, not bothering to move to his bed.

Kagami went back to Konata's room to see if she was indeed sleeping. She creaked the door open quietly to see Konata fast asleep.  _I guess I'll just wait out here until she calls. I don't have to leave for a few hours anyway..._  She thought as she took a seat in the living room. She sat there patiently for twenty minutes before she heard a bell.  _I guess that's Konata's way of saying she needs something. I'll go see whats up._ She said to herself as she got up to go see Konata. She was a little surprised her dad hadn't waken up at the sound of the bell out of sheer concern. She arrived at her friend's room and opened the door.

* * *

**POV Change**

Konata woke up only half an hour after she had fallen asleep, realizing she was incredibly hungry. She hadn't had any kind of appetite yesterday so she hadn't eaten anything since the choco-coronet she had eaten at lunch the day before last. Her thoughts of lunch led, not only to more hunger, but also to the conversations they had had that day.  _Why don't I like Tony anyway? I mean, he hasn't really tried to come on to Kagami or anything... Maybe I'll talk to him if I get better. That's what I'll do, I'll talk with him. I wish Kagami were here to see this hehe, I'm actually being what she calls "Mature"... I really need something to eat or I'm gonna die! I didn't eat at all yesterday. Stupid move on my part..._  This entire internal monologue took the span of about ten minutes with how tired Konata was. Then she remembered her way of summoning her dad as she reached over and, with a bit of effort, rang her bell. She only waited a minute before she heard footsteps right outside her door. Looking, she saw the door beginning to open to reveal... Kagami?

"Kagami!" Konata yelled as she quickly sat up. As she did though, she suddenly got very dizzy and her throat hurt immensely from the yelling. She collapsed back into the bed, coughing hoarsely for a minute. Kagami intervened before Konata had the chance to hurt herself again.

"Hey, I came to see if you were alright, I'm assuming you needed something?" Kagami asked, smiling.

"Kagami, you came so early..." Konata simply said as she felt a warm feeling welling up inside. "It must have been really early if you're already here..." Her voice trailing off as she expected her throat to hurt. It didn't.

"Well, It's not like I got up real super early or anything, Matsuri gave me a ride and I left a note for Tsukasa and-" Kagami blushed lightly as she started to explain in a hurried voice. She was stopped by the pure joy Konata seemed to have on her face. It made Kagami feel really good about having come.

"Did you ask Matsuri to drive you here?" Konata asked, already knowing what her Tsundere's answer would be.

"Well no..."

"That means you were intending to walk all the way here. That's what counts Kagamin." Konata said smiling, but not her usual catgrin or some kind of weird, perverted smile. This smile seemed... just plain happy. It practically paralyzed Kagami.

"Well... I..." Kagami tried to form a coherent sentence, not understanding why she was being so affected by Konata. This seemed like one of those rare times where Konata wasn't looking for something to pick at or thinking something perverted. She looked and sounded so... serene. And, Kagami had to admit, pretty cute. Kagami was blushing even more than before at this point, wondering why she was thinking of Konata like this.

"Kagami~? I'm hungry." Konata's words were emphasized by the growl of her stomach.

"Oh, right, I guess you didn't eat much yesterday, did you?" Kagami asked, full knowing that sickness usually ruined one's appetite.

"If that isn't an understatement, I didn't eat anything yesterday." Konata said as if Kagami should have already known this. "I felt like I couldn't stomach it, you know?"

"You didn't eat at ALL yesterday? Konata, you have to keep up your strength! Here, I'll make you some breakfast!" Kagami shouted as she quickly turned and ran towards the kitchen.

"... Thanks Kagamin..." Konata whispered, even though Kagami was easily out of earshot by now.

* * *

**Back to Kagami**

Kagami made her way to the kitchen. She was determined to make something yummy for Konata. She may not be the best cook in town, or even in that house, but she would do her best. Pancakes sounded good. She did her best to try and remember how she had made it in any previous times. She remembered a recipe her mother had taught her.  _Alright, so I'll need flour, baking powder, salt, white sugar... How much milk did I need? Crap! I guess I'll just have to wing it..._  She thought as she gathered the ingredients. She mixed the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar in a bowl, making a slight indent in the center of the mixture. She then poured in a good-looking amount of milk, part of an egg and some melted butter and kept mixing. She thought for a minute and decided to add a bit of vanilla. It became very smooth soon and she sprayed a frying pan with cooking spray. She poured the batter onto the pan and let it cook. She wondered how she could make this one extra-large pancake special, getting the perfect idea. She started using the spatula she was using to flip it to give it form. As she finished, the entire process taking about twenty minutes, she decided to include some butter and syrup. She opened the pantry door and there is was. Pancake Mix.  _... You have to be kidding me..._  She thought as she realized that would have reduced the amount of time Konata was going to be hungry by half. She slunk back to Konata's room with her sick friend's breakfast.

* * *

**Konata's Room  
**

Konata sat up slightly as she heard Kagami's footsteps coming to her door almost twenty minutes later. Kagami opened the door and came in with a sort of sick-tray used to eat in bed and a plate on it.

"Here you go, I'm sorry if it isn't very good, but I worked really hard on it..." Kagami said as she set the tray into Konata's lap, blushing slightly and avoiding eye contact.

"Kagami this is..." Konata started. The pancake was in the shape of a heart with the words 'Get well soon' written in butter on it. The O's were the eyes of a smiley face as well. "Really cute." Konata finished, smiling widely. This made Kagami blush even more.

As Konata took a bite, she was practically flattened with the taste. "KAGAMIN~!" She yelled, not even thinking of worrying about her throat. "THIS IS DELICIOUS! This is so much better than the pancakes I'm used to, did you even use the pancake mix?" Konata asked, wondering how her Kagami could come up with such ambrosia. Was she always so talented in the kitchen?

"Well... No, I made it from scratch, don't forget you have syrup." She said, gesturing towards the Maple that was also on the tray.

"Ih doefn't nee ih!" Konata said through a mouthful of pancake. Realizing she would be out of pancake shortly if she kept up this pace, she slowed down.

"Is it really that good?" Kagami asked in amazement. She didn't remember anyone ever reacting like this to her cooking before.

Konata swallowed before saying "Yeah, totally! This is better than I've ever made! Kagami must have put a lot of love into this!"

"Lo-Love? It isn't that good, really!" The Tsudere yelled out, absolutely flustered.

"This pancake says something quite different Kagamin~. I can tell you put a lot of effort into making it. Thank you so much Kagami..." Konata said, her voice quieting down as she finished, the same smile on her face as before and something Kagami had never seen on Konata before. Blush. It was slowly melting Kagami.

"Well... I better be getting to school soon..." Kagami turned towards the door out.

"Oh yeah, Kagami!" Konata yelled, halting her friend. "I decided that when I get better, I'm going to talk things over with Tony. You're right, he hasn't really done anything yet."

"What? Oh right!" Kagami had forgotten about him completely. "I'm glad to hear that, that's really mature of you Konata."

_I totally knew she was going to say that._  Konata thought with a smile. Now all that was left was for her to get better. She decided that she would bring up the notebook she had borrowed later.

"Mind if I drop by after school?" Kagami asked.

"I would love if you did. Actually, that would be ideal, bring everyone along, then I can talk to Tony in private." Konata said, her face lightening up with the fact that Kagami still wanted to see her more.

"Sure thing. I'll see you later Konata. And..." She turned to leave before adding "I really hope you get better."

"Me too. Thanks again Kagami-sama!" Konata called to Kagami.

"... Don't call me that." Kagami said blushing before going to the living room. By this time it was half past seven. "Mr. Izumi. Mr. Izumi?" She said quietly as she shook him gently. He woke up quite suddenly, shouting "Is Konata okay?" frantically.

"Yeah, she's okay Mr. Izumi, calm down. She's still sick, but she seems to be getting better."

"Alright, Thanks again for taking care of her, I needed that nap. You had better get going!" He said as he saw the time.

"Don't worry, I can probably still make it..." Kagami reassured herself, wondering if she would have to run.

"You can borrow Konata's bike as long as you bring it back after school." Sojiro offered.

"No I... Actually, I was intending on visiting again after school anyway, I might as well... Thanks!"  _Why do I have an eerie feeling of Deja Vu?_

"Well, you're always welcome back!" Sojiro called as Kagami left. She had a feeling that this offer might be less than honorable, but immediately dismissed the feeling given the circumstances. So she got Konata's bike.

_Really..._  Kagami thought as she saw the bike she had just agreed to ride. It had a plastic cover of Haruhi Suzumiya's face on one side of the front tire and Mikuru Asahina performing her signature "Mikuru Beam" on the other side, with a Yuki Nagato theme painted along the metal part. On the back tire was a face-palming Kyon and a shrugging Itsuki Koizumi. *Sigh* "I guess I have no choice though..." She thought as she mounted the bike and rode off.

* * *

**Back to Konata**

Konata heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said as she noticed her throat ached slightly.

"Hey Konata, just wanted to know if you needed anything." Sojiro said as he poked his head in the door.

"Nope, Kagami took really good care of me!" Konata shouted, wincing slightly as her throat pounded. She dizzily laid back into her bed.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything."

"Well... Is it okay if my friends come back after school?" Konata asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, but that reminds me. There was a boy named Tony here to check on you. Is he your friend?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to him." She responded, wondering what nerve that kid had to come to her house. How did he even know where she lived? Had Kagami or Tsukasa told him?  _No, they wouldn't do that..._

"Alright then, sure they can all come over!" Her father shouted in an effort to cheer Konata up. It wasn't needed, as he saw his daughter smile widely at hearing it.

"Thanks dad, I think I need to sleep a bit more now..." Konata punctuated the statement with a loud yawn, her hunger sated.

"Sure, just ring if you need anything, alright?"

"Alrighty." The Otaku said as her father closed the door. She turned and picked the notebook back up.

_Dear Diary_

_I know I'm only really suppose to write in you once per day at most, but I'm really happy right now! Kagami, as if she heard me, came over this morning and made me a delicious pancake! Imagine that! Not only that, she's coming after school today too! I really hope I can get over this bug soon so I can see her some more at school, though I wouldn't mind her still coming over more..._  At this point, her catgrin was returning  _I really can't wait until she comes back, but I only got half an hour of sleep before. I figure I can sleep during school time and then wake up for them to come! I'm so excited! Bye Diary!_

_Konata~_

And with that written, she laid back completely and surrendered to her sleepiness. _  
_

* * *

**Luckier Channel**

"Luckier~ Channel~!" Akira yelled in her cutesy voice. "Hiya luckies! I'm Akira Kogami, your navigator!" As Akira winked a star.

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi, her faithful assistant!" Minoru chimed in. "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say 'Welcome back Akira-sama!'"

"Thank-you, Thank-you! This chapter was kinda weird, wasn't it Shiraishi-san?"

"Yeah, the entire chapter was only the morning, usually they take place over an entire day! I guess the writer must have gotten a little carried away, eh?"

"You're damn right they did, shouldn't he at least TRY to have some consistency?" Akira said, her cuteness being replaced with utter disgust. "Really, and the only four characters were those two girls and a couple of side characters. I mean, have a little creativity, will ya?"

"Well, I guess I see where you're coming from Akira-sama..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they-"

*Music Tone*

"Wow, done already? That wasn't long enough! Akira's sad now..." Akira said truthfully, but picking up her cutesy act. "Well I hope to see you again in the next chapter and I'm super happy to be back! Bye nii~!"

"..."

"Well that was short."

"I think it's because this chapter was pretty long."

"That doesn't give them the right to cut us off like that. I just got back and this is what I get? Bastards..." Akira said as she shuffled off.

"A-Akira-sama!"

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I got VERY carried away writing this chapter. It was the most fun one since I wrote the first chapter, mostly because it was almost all Konata and Kagami. These usually happen over a day, but I went a little crazy and had a lot of fun with it. A fun fact: That recipe for Pancakes is actually a recipe I was taught myself a long time ago! Please tell me what you think!


	6. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so how am I doing so far? I hope I get to write more stuff like the last chapter, I can't wait until Konata gets better :3 I hope all of you have as much fun reading this as I do writing it!

**Shortly after Kagami left**

As Kagami sped towards school, her mind wandered back to Konata.  _Man, she sure was energetic. Clearly still sick, but she was looking better. And she said she would talk to Tony so I guess it must have been the illness._  She figured with herself.  _This is twice I've borrowed someone's bike, but this one is so much more embarrassing... How can she ride this thing?_  She thought as she arrived at school. She started to lock the bike in place, desperately trying to keep her face hidden from view.

As she ascended the stairs, she heard "Hi Onee-chan!" from behind her. She turned to see a very sloppily dressed Tsukasa, clearly fatigued.

_She totally overslept..._  Kagami thought, unsurprised. "Hey Tsukasa, your clothes are really messy, lets go to the restroom and fix you up real quick." She shouted back to her sister as she waited for the latter to catch up.

"Thanks Onee-chan, nobody woke me up this morning..." Tsukasa said arriving at her sister, embarrassed, but eliciting raised eyebrows from Kagami.

_Wow, she got up by herself? I've gotta admit, I'm surprised..._  She thought, a little frustrated that she didn't have more faith in her little sister.  _I hope Matsuri didn't get caught. If she did, I'll have to tell Dad that she did it to help me out. Not looking forward to that..._  She thought as the two walked to the restroom.

As they arrived at the restroom, Tsukasa asked "So how was Kona-chan?"

"She's still sick, but not nearly as much as yesterday. I think it's passing." Kagami stated. Directly after, however, she realized her note had only told Tsukasa that she was to leave without her, not why. "Wait! How did you know I went to visit Konata?" She yelled, her voice reverberating off the walls of the restroom, hurting her ears slightly.  _Lucky no one's in here but us..._  She thought after her outburst, rubbing her ears.

"Because you care about her Onee-chan, I could tell. It was a pretty good guess, huh?" Tsukasa nervously giggled as she said the last part, unnecessarily afraid she might have upset her sister.

"Yeah, no kidding. There! All done!" Kagami exclaimed, her sister once again presentable.

"Thanks Onee-chan!" Tsukasa chimed, admiring her sister's handiwork.

"No problem, we should probably get ba-" She was about to say before being cut off by the First Bell. "... Exactly." was all that needed to be said as she and her sister left for their respective homerooms.

* * *

**Class B**

Tsukasa walked into Ms. Kuroi's class, slightly after the bell and took her seat in front of Konata's desk.

"Hey Tsukasa, did you see Kagami by any chance?" Tony asked as Ms. Kuroi called roll.

"Yeah, I was just talking with her!" Tsukasa whispered in reply.

"So how's Konata?" Tony asked, causing Tsukasa to jump a little in surprise.

"Wait, how did you know Onee-chan visited Kona-chan?" A question mark appearing above Tsukasa's head.

"Konata is the only person I can think of that would have the bike Kagami was riding. I assumed she went super early to see Konata and borrowed her bike. You just confirmed that." He smirked at the last part, but said it as if explaining a simple concept.

"But how did you-"

"Something you would like to share with the rest of the class you two?" Ms. Kuroi interjected with a smile that was riddled with triumph.

"N-No, Ms.-" Tsukasa started to deny.

"Actually, I was merely asking Konata's condition Ma'am. May I?" Tony interrupted.

"Oh, well you can find out during lunch." The teacher said, a hint of concern in her voice for her favorite punching bag.

"As you wish." Was all the boy said before turning his attention to class.

* * *

**Class C**

Kagami walked into her homeroom and walked to her seat as Ms. Yukari called her name for roll.

"Here!" She shouted at the call of her name.

"Oi Hiiragi, what was that bike you were riding this morning? It was ridiculous! Is that REALLY yours?" Misao asked, obviously trying, and failing miserably, to stifle a laugh.

"No, it... it's a friend's." She blurted out, embarrassed that any of her friends had seem her and angry at the ridicule.  _Oh man, I hope Misao was the only one who saw..._

"I don't believe you Hiiragi! Who's was it then? Shorty McBlue hair?" Misao asked, an annoyed look on her face.  _Every time we talk, it goes back to her! Why is Hiiragi so interested in her? I'm WAY more interesting than that squirt! Not to mention my 'features' are much more impressive!_ She ranted in her head. _  
_

"Yeah, her name is Konata. What's with the look?" Kagami asked, only to have the answer cut off by the teacher.

"Hey you two, we're having a test on this so quiet!" Ms. Yukari shouted.

"Yes Ms. Yukari..." Kagami said before turning back around.

* * *

**Lunch**

"Hey, I'm here for lunch!" Kagami shouted as she entered Class B.

"Hi Onee-chan!" Tsukasa shouted in response, moving to Tony's desk.

"Hey Kagami, how's Konata?" Tony asked as she and the others sat down.

"Wait... How did you know I went to visit Konata?" Kagami asked, wondering just how many people knew. Then she realized that he might have seen her on Konata's bike, suddenly getting a little scared of reliving the ridicule of one Misao Kasukabe again.

"Well I-" He started, but caught himself as he realized she might be embarrassed of the bike. He decided to lie, just in case. "I live next door to Konata. I saw you arrive."

"Oh really? And how do you know what my Dad's car looks like? Are you lying to me?" Kagami asked, causing Tony to jump a little. He hadn't thought about her being driven.

"Uh.. I saw you in the passenger side of the car. I swear." He said as Kagami gave him a look so skeptical, it made him look away.

Kagami was still unconvinced. "I was driving." She lied, testing him.

"Alright, you got me. I saw you on Konata's bike this morning, alright? The way you hid, it seemed like you didn't want to be seen with it." Tony admitted.

"It's scary that you know that Tony, you know that?" Kagami said, satisfied that she had finally caught the boy without an answer, but still embarrassed at having been seen by him, Misao AND Tsukasa. At least Tsukasa hadn't said anything.  _You kinda made him say that though..._

"So this is the second time I've asked about Konata today and not gotten an answer. I'm getting concerned." Tony said, obviously disappointed at people seemingly avoiding his question. They weren't really, he just hadn't gotten used to the fact that they can get side-tracked VERY easily.

"It's not that, bu... Hang on a second? Who did you ask before?" Kagami asked.

"Tsukasa. And that's three." Tony said, his expression turning from disappointed to annoyed.

"How would Tsuka-"

"Four."

"Alright, alright. Konata's still sick, but she's getting better. She was really energetic when I visited her this morning, despite the time. Happy now?"

"Yes."  _I figured that would be the case._

"Alright, now you answer my questions. How would Tsukasa have known?" Kagami asked, irritated at being interrupted.

"I asked if she had talked to you and when she said yes, I knew she must have asked about Konata. Anymore questions?" Tony asked as if giving a class.

"Yeah. Why did you lie to Mr. Izumi?" Kagami asked, not liking the tone he was taking with her.

"What? I never lied."

"Yes you did, he told me you said you were Konata's friend. Obviously she didn't like you, and why are you even concerned about her if she was so rude to you?" Kagami interrogated. She realized after that her second question was incredibly rude to ask, she had really blurted it out without thinking. Tony answered before she could retract it, however.

"I have reasons for being concerned. And like I said, I never lied. I told Mr. Izumi that SHE was a friend of MINE. I consider her a friend because she seems like a nice person to everyone but me. After all, that was a pretty mean look you gave her when she requested I call her Izumi. He only assumed the feelings were mutual, it isn't my fault." He smirked, shrugging like this was common practice. Kagami raised an eyebrow, impressed by how he had played Sojiro.

"On a similar subject, Konata invited us over after school today!" Kagami said cheerfully, changing the subject as she was reminded that Konata was going to talk to Tony.

"I really wish I could go, but I'm afraid I have a dentist appointment. Please give Konata-san my best!" Miyuki tried to say it with enthusiasm, but couldn't hide her depression of yet another visit to the terrifying dentist.

"I don't think I should come either, her father is undoubtedly mad if he ended up figuring out my little trick." Tony added. "Tell me how she is la-"

"Actually, she asked for you in particular to come. She said she wanted to talk to you." Kagami interrupted.

"Uh-oh. I wonder what I did this time..."

"Don't worry, Konata said she was giving you a chance. She also admitted I was right, which she actually never does..." She added under her breath.  _She also apologized yesterday. That was sure a surprise..._

"Curious... This is an unexpected development..." Tony muttered, closing his eyes and rubbing his chin.

"What?"

"Nothing." He added after realizing he had actually spoken aloud. "Tsukasa, you're quiet." After which he added almost inaudibly, "The writer must still be a real noob if he can't even write some lines for Tsukasa..."

"Well, I really didn't have anything to add, I was going to ask why you lied to Kona-chan's dad, but then Onee-chan asked so..." Tsukasa trailed off, not thinking of anything else to say.

"Unfortunately, It seems lunch will be over soon." Tony observed.

"Yeah, I better be getting back. See you all after school!" Kagami called as she headed back to class.

"Bye Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said, getting in the last word for once.

_Hmmm, I wonder what Konata wants. I guess I'll find out._  Was the last thought in Tony's head before lunch ended.

* * *

**After School**

Kagami started to pack her things as she heard a loud voice from behind her. **  
**

"Oi Hiiragi! Come study with Ayano and me!" Misao emphasized with the books in her hand, though Kagami knew she wasn't going to be studying for long.

" I can't, I'm going visit Konata, sorry." Kagami answered, though not really sorry. She was incredibly excited to see her little Otaku again.  _What's wrong with me? She isn't mine, why do I keep thinking that!_  She scolded herself in her mind.

"Bah! Blow her off and hang out with us! We're WAY more fun to hang out with then that stupid little squirt!" Misao shouted happily unaware of what she had just done.

"..."

"Hi-Hiiragi?" Misao stuttered, suddenly very afraid for her life.

"Misao. Don't ever. EVER. Insult Konata like that again. Understand?" Kagami said, death salted through her voice. She punctuated the threat with a very hard knock to the head.

"OW! Hiiragi, you're mean!" Misao cried out as she rubbed the giant lump on her head in a vain attempt to stop the pain.

"You deserved it." She said as she left the room, going to meet her friends who were waiting to go see Konata. As she walked, she began to regret what she had just done.  _Why did I react like that? I guess that was really over the top, but she shouldn't have insulted her like that. ARG What's going on? Why did I get so angry with Misao, it was nothing different I guess..._

"Onee-chan~! Where are you going?" She heard her sister ask from behind. She had been so lost in thought, she had walked right by them without noticing. Embarrassed, she turned around.

"I-I-I was going to see Konata, that's what we're doing today, right?" She said, scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously.

"Thinking of Konata?" Tony said, not really meaning it as a question as him and Tsukasa caught up. Miyuki had already left, wishing Konata good health and apologizing again that she couldn't accompany them, clearly distressed about her own fate.

"Why do you always assume that?" Kagami asked, annoyed.

"Am I wrong?" Tony put on his smirk, cocking his head slightly.

"... Let's just go..." Kagami quietly said as she slouched, defeated.

_I knew it._ The boy smirked victoriously. "So, Konata asked for me, eh? Now I can finally figure a couple things out."

"I'm not even going to bother asking."

"Wise decision."

"So why can't you ever tell us anything? It seems most any question we ask, we only get 'Classified Information'. I appreciate a good Haruhi reference as much as the next girl, but it's getting really annoying." Kagami asked angrily.

"Merely because while I COULD tell you, it's more interesting if I don't." Tony said, matter-of-factly. It only served to piss Kagami off even more.

"You can't be serious." Kagami said in disbelief, teeth grinding.

"Not in the least." He said with a chuckle.

"Then why answer?"

"Because you asked."

"Well that's annoying."

"I know."

"I...'m out of comments..." Kagami sighed, once again defeated.

"Don't worry, you held up longer than most." Tony tried to console, however vain it might be.

"Right~ Gary..." She sighed under her breath.

"What?" Tony asked, for once not hearing something clearly.

"Nothing." Kagami said, taking her turn to smirk.

"Onee-chan, how are we getting Kona-chan's bike back to her house?" Tsukasa asked, as they were already half way to Konata's house.

"..." Kagami started seething.  _Damn it! How could I forget? I even promised I would bring it back after school!_

"Don't worry Kagami, I'll go get it." Tony said, taking off for the school.

_He's... fast. Maybe as fast as Konata. When she gets better they'll have to have a race..._  She thought, sweatdropping.

"Should we wait for him Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Nah, he'll be on a bike, he can catch up." Kagami said, smiling that he had to share in her embarrassment of riding it.  _Come to think of it, I've never seen Konata riding it... Why does she even have it?_

They walked in relative silence for a few minutes before Tsukasa asked "Onee-chan, are you sure she's going to get better? Her dad said it was really bad..."

"Don't worry, she was much better this morning. It's not the time to worry." She said as she looked reassuringly at Tsukasa. It seemed to help.

At that moment, they heard from behind, an extremely quickly said, as if with no pauses, "Hi-Kagami-Hi-Tsukasa-See-you-at-Konata's-House!" as Tony rushed by at amazing speeds on Konata's bike.

_Whoa! How the hell was he going so fast? So much for being embarrassed... I guess if no one sees you..._   _Hang on, how did he get the lock off that fast? That was a combination lock!_  She thought to herself as she realized that it was unlikely anyone would be able to discern any feature of the bike at that speed.

"Wow, he was going fast..." Tsukasa said, standing on her tip-toes and shading her eyes to improve her vision.

"Hey Tsukasa, let's run!" Kagami said as she broke into a sprint, dashing for Konata's house.

"Wait Onee-ChaAaAan~! Tsukasa called after her sister, struggling to keep up.

"You can rest when we get there!" Kagami called back. It didn't take five minutes to reach their friend's house. Oddly enough, Tony was standing at his own home seemingly unfatigued, looking at Konata's house. "What are you doing?" Kagami asked him.

"I figured I should probably wait here for you guys to catch up. As you said, Konata isn't the fondest of me, not to mention her father. He's probably talked to her and gotten that she doesn't like me. I have a feeling if I go in alone, I'm not coming back out." He laughed.

"Yeah, he was pretty pissed..." Kagami said between huffs of breath.

"You guys wanna sit down for a minute?" Tony offered, gesturing to the lawn chairs he had placed outside.

"Nah, We can sit inside..." Kagami said as she approached the door. She knocked on said door.

"Come in..." They heard. As they entered, they saw Sojiro with a doctor's mask on, disinfecting things here and there. His eyes suddenly got dark as he saw Tony walk in. "Tony. My daughter wants to speak with you apparently. Care to enlighten me as to why?" He said, sounding like he would kill the boy at any moment.

"Actually, I'm as confused as you for once." Tony replied, not intending it to be an insult. Unfortunately, that's how it was taken.

"Hey. You're already on a very shaky boat. Don't rock it." Sojiro said grimly, intending it to be a threat. This was a boy he didn't know, coming into his house, insulting him, and his daughter was supposed to be friends with him. Sojiro would kill him if he thought it best for his daughter.

"Calm down. You're not thinking right, fatigue must be affecting your judgment. I can tell by the bags under your eyes. Please, go take a rest, either me, Kagami or Tsukasa can take care of Konata until you wake up. Take a long nap." Tony offered, but to Sojiro, in his sleep deprived state, it was an order.

"Don't presume to order me in my own house!" Sojiro lunged at Tony, causing Tsukasa to shriek and Kagami to take a step back. She couldn't believe that he was acting like this! She figured the combination of barely any sleep, his sick daughter, and his heightened paternal suspicion of Tony had taken its toll.

Tony didn't miss a beat, however. He grabbed Sojiro by the arm, twisting it behind the man's back. He found the two pressure points behind his neck and, right before pressing them only enough to knock the man into unconsciousness, said "Sleep." At that point, he knocked Sojiro out, and carried him to the man's bedroom. He laid Sojiro on his bed before returning to the living room.

"He needed a nap. He was so concerned for his daughter that he neglected one of the very necessities of life. A man has to sleep. I hope he won't be too mad, I'll stay until he wakes up." Tony said, looking none the worse.

"T-Tony, How did you do that?" Tsukasa stuttered, still in shock from what had happened.

"Don't bother Tsukasa, he'll only say-"

"My brother was trained. He was a... soldier in the US military... My brother, after he got back home, trained me mercilessly until I was as good as him. He was a very good trainer, I learned quickly and eventually mastered what he taught."

"Wow, I thought you were going to say 'Classified Information' again..." Kagami said, surprised at his sudden openness.

"Well, I see no reason to keep this from you. I only 'Classify' information that I either can't tell, shouldn't tell, or isn't important at the moment. My brother is the kind of guy you don't want catching you doing something wrong. Unless you apologize and right the wrong, he'll beat you within an inch of your life." Tony continued, shocking them with his sudden bluntness. "But... aren't we here to visit Konata?"

"She'll call us when she needs something. Listen for a bell, she's probably still sleeping." Kagami answered.

"Ahh~" Tony started to understand why Kagami hadn't run to Konata's room instantly like he had originally figured she would.

"So what was your brother in the military anyway? Army, Navy, Marine..." Kagami started listing off, partially out of curiosity, and partially to pass the time until Konata woke up.

"He was a Green Beret." Was Tony's simple answer. Though Tsukasa didn't know what that meant, she could tell it was something big by the expression of pure awe on Kagami's face.

"Onee-chan, what's a Green Beret?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, from what I heard, they're supposed to be some elite group of the US military that were specifically trained to handle practically any combat situation..." Kagami barely managed to choke out.

"Mostly right, they basically are trained to be able to survive on rat meat and be able to kill with almost scientific precision." Tony explained.

"...And you said you were trained to be one...?" Kagami said, seeing this boy in a new light.

"Yeah. That's why you'll probably never see me too serious. Complimenting my apparent natural knowledge, he trained me at a young age to be able to interpret things, find their meaning, pretty much anything I need to be able to do at any given moment, at a glance. I'm also pretty damn strong. That comes from being made to carry 23 Kilos when I was 5." He smirked. Before Kagami or Tsukasa could inquire further, they heard a bell ring. It was less of a ring and more like someone was violently trying to choke the bell to death and it was screaming bloody murder.

"Konata!" Kagami yelled as she ran at breakneck speeds to Konata's room, worry covering her face.

"She's sure quick to answer that..." Tony remarked at her speed.

"That's because Onee-chan really cares about Kona-chan, you know Tony-chan..." Tsukasa informed him of the obvious, still a little confused as to what exactly a Green Beret was. Tony jumped at the "Chan" after his name.

"Hey Tsukasa, lets talk about that nickname there..." He started.

* * *

**POV Konata**

As Konata woke up from her nap, she looked over at her alarm clock. It was three in the afternoon.  _Man, still a while before Kagami and the others get here. That's alright, I need to think of what to say to Tony..._  She then focused on said subject, only to be interrupted by her own hunger. That pancake, while rather large, wasn't enough to take the place of an entire days worth of food.  _At least I'm hungry..._  she thought, taking it as a sign that she was getting better. _I guess the first thing I need to ask Tony is how the hell he knew where I lived... I really hope none of my friends told him, that would be tantamount to betrayal..._  She thought as she listened to her stomach rumble. At that moment, she heard violent yells coming from her living room. She then heard Tsukasa shriek in terror. Silence. Konata began to panic.  _What's going on? Who's here? I hope Kagami is okay..._  She laid in a terrified silence as she heard nothing but heavy footsteps outside her door. She waited, praying that Kagami or her father or ANYONE would walk in and tell her everything was okay. She laid there, too scared to call out. It was several more minutes before she remembered her bell. She grabbed it and shook with all of her diminished strength. She kept ringing until her arms hurt. She heard footsteps hurriedly approach her door.

* * *

**Luckier Channel**

"Luckier~ Channel~!" Akira yelled out. "Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator Akira, Kogami! How are you all today? I hope you're all happy, cause I sure am!"

"I'm the assistant, Minoru Shiraishi! You sure seem happy Akira-sama!"

"You bet! The producer promised me a roll in the next chapter!" Akira shouted with genuine joy.

"That's great Akira-sama! Now I'm really happy too!" Minoru yelled with equal intensity.

"I just want to thank all my fans who supported and rooted for me! You all are the best! This never would have happened without all of you!" Akira yelled again.

"So who gave you the part Akira-sama?" Minoru asked.

"The producer of course, silly~!" Akira said, still very happy.

"Uhh.. Akira-sama.." Minoru stammered.

"What is it Shiraishi-san?"

"The producer can't do that... It's up to the writer..." Minoru said, knowing full well that he likely caused his own death.

"Wh...Wh...What." Akira said, completely losing her cute voice.

"You could always ask the writer himself if you could be included in the sto-"

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU JERKS, HOW COULD YOU LIE LIKE THAT?"

"Akir... *Sigh* There's no point now..." Minoru realized.

*Music Tone*

"Well, I guess we're out of time for today. Please, please, please, I really want to be in the story, root for me to get in if you all want it! I know you do~! I'll go ask the writer if I can have a roll! Bye nii~!"

"Bye Nii~!"

"..."

"Well that's disappointing. Not that I'm not used to it by now, they always like to bend me over and f-"

"Ah! Please Akira-sama, please don't say something like th-"

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so this ended up being longer than my last chapter lol Regardless, this is getting to be a long day. So far, it's taking the span of three chapters. And I made Tony's brother a Green Beret simply because I don't think there's a Japanese equivalent. If any of you know, please tell me so I can correct it! Please tell me what you think! I'm always glad to hear from you all, I really hope you like it!


	7. Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys, up to chapter 7! Please, if you've read this far, keep reading, I'll try to at least get this day over in this chapter XD. Please please please tell me what you think! And by the way, Akira did ask me if she could have a part in the story. I shall consider it.

**Konata's room: Kagami  
**

Kagami ran into the room in a hurry, worried as to why Konata had seemingly panicked. "Konata are you okay?" She shouted in concern. She saw Konata visibly relax.

"Kagami..." Konata let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, "I heard yelling and Tsukasa screaming... I was really, really worried..." She huffed.

"It's okay Konata, don't worry. Everyone's fine." Kagami said with a sigh of relief. "It was actually me who was worried about you when you rang so hard." She added, her cheeks warm with blush.

"Thank you Kagami..." Konata trailed off a little. The two spent a moment in silence before Konata spoke again.

"So who's here?" Konata asked.

"Me, Tsukasa and Tony. Miyuki had to go to the dentist so she couldn't come." Kagami explained as she went to sit next to Konata.

"Aw, poor Miyuki-san. Well at least you three could come. Now for the million-yen question."

"What's that?"

"What the hell was the yelling about?" Konata yelled, her throat oddly not bothering her.

"Don't worry about it Konata." Kagami said with a smile.

"That you have to tell me not to worry about it makes me worry about it Kagami. It sounded like my dad." Konata pressed the subject further. At this point, Kagami couldn't find a way out of telling her.

"Well... Your father hadn't slept since the day you got sick, other than a little break I gave him this morning. Between that, and his extraordinary suspicion of Tony, he went a little crazy for a minute." Kagami said, skipping the fact that his concern for his daughter had probably been a factor. She didn't want to make Konata think it was her fault.

"What did he do?" Konata asked, worried about what he might have done.

"He... kinda attacked Tony..." Kagami reluctantly informed her.

"..." Konata gave a blank stare for a second. "PFWAHAHAHA!" She laughed. She laughed for a good minute before she saw how irritated Kagami looked. She quieted down quite a bit. "So what happened?"

"Tony knocked him out with some sort of neck pinch. He's very... fast... Then he put your dad to bed." Kagami figured she could fill Konata in on the details later.

"Well that's..."

"Yeah..."

"So how long can you stay?" Asked a hopeful Konata.

Kagami smiled. "How long would you like?"

"Forever?" Konata suggested.

"Fo-fo-for... Ummm, I'm not sure I could do that!" Kagami shouted, completely flustered with a face the approximate color of a tomato.

"Sure! We can just ask my dad if you can move in!" Konata shouted, throwing her arms into the air.

"N-n-no! I mean my parents would never allow it!" Kagami hurriedly replied, her face continuing into it's red hue.

"Awww~, Kagami doesn't want to live with me..." Konata sniffled in fake sorrow.

"I-Its not that! It's just my parents are very traditional and..."

"Yay! Kagami DOES want to live with me!"

"Ah-You-Ga-... *Sigh* Well at least you're making jokes again... That proves you're getting better..." Kagami sighed. "Well, do you want to see Tony now?" Kagami asked, trying desperately to hide her blush in any way, even leaving.

"Yeah, I guess... Send him in..." Konata took a deep breath as she prepared for the person she had no reason to dislike, but yet still did. Kagami left the room.

* * *

**The living room**

"Alrighty, so do you know what you want to call me now, Tsukasa?" Tony asked, having had to tell her exactly why 'Chan' wasn't a very viable name for him.

"Yeah!" Tsukasa shouted excitedly. At that moment, Kagami came out of Konata's room.

"Hey Tony, Konata would like to see you!" Kagami shouted.

"Ah, Alright then, I guess I'll go have a talk with her." Tony said as he went to Konata's room.

"Bye Kan-chan!" Tsukasa yelled after him. She could have sworn she saw him cringe a bit. Kagami was the one to jump this time.

_That's not what she said before..._  Tony thought as he entered Konata's room

"Kan...chan... I thought his name was Tony?" She asked Tsukasa.

"Oh that's right! You weren't there when we heard his real name!"

"His... real name?"

"Yeah, his real name is Kanpeki Otokonoko." Tsukasa informed Kagami, though she could only remember it in full because she and him had just gone over it.

"Ahhh, I see... Why does he go by Tony then? That makes no sense..." Kagami gave a confused look.

"He said he just likes being called Tony is all." Tsukasa reiterated.

"Ahh... It still doesn't make any sense..." Kagami mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**Konata's room: Tony**

As Tony entered the room, he could feel the animosity before he even turned around. He turned slowly to see Konata staring intensely at him. "I understand you would like to talk to me?" Tony stood near the door, making no attempt to close the distance between him and Konata without permission.

"Yeah, come sit down." Konata simply said, referencing the chair next to her bed. Tony complied.

"So what's up?" He asked, sitting beside the sick girl.

"Tony, you've given me no reason to dislike you but... I still do. Please, tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I have no reason to suspect you of anything. Kagami told me I'm just being paranoid. Am I? Or is there some explanation as to why I get so sad and angry every time I see you?" Konata looked incredibly serious. Tony looked thoughtful for a moment.

_Well, this supports my theory_.  _She's only ever seen me once without Kagami being present as well. Maybe she recognized me as an OC...  
_ "Don't worry Konata. I have no bad or harmful intention for you, our friends, or anyone undeserving." Tony vowed with unquestionable sincerity.

"Okay... I guess I'll trust you for now, you sounded really sincere."

"Yeah, if I could just find a good pumpkin patch, I could meet the Great Pumpkin!" Tony smirked. Konata started to laugh, but her throat pounded in protest.

"Okay, that was good." Konata admitted.

"Why, thank you very much." Tony quickly stood up for an over-the-top bow before seating himself again.

"So I heard my dad had a really crazy moment." Konata said, remembering what Kagami had told her.

"Yeah, he  **really**  needed sleep. I could also tell by the rumbles in his stomach he hadn't eaten in a while."

"That's really strange, how OOC of him..."

"Yeah, but that's what happens after days without sleep and a mysterious boy you don't know comes to your house."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. How the hell did you know where I live?" Konata asked, having forgotten the question completely in her panic.

"Well, when Kagami found out where I lived, she had a rather... deadpanning reaction. I figured that I either lived next to her or you and she ended up needing to borrow my bike to get to her home before curfew."

"You let her use your bike when you had only known her for one day?" Konata raised an eyebrow, impressed with his trust.

"Yeah. She returned it the next day like I figured she would. I could tell she was the trustworthy type."

"Thanks a lot for that."

"Hehe no problem."

"And another question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you lie to my dad? He said you said you were my friend, but I treated you so badly. I didn't exactly consider you my friend."

*Sigh* "I never lied to your father. I said YOU were a friend of MINE, he only assumed it worked vice-versa. I could tell you were a nice person by the look Kagami gave you when you insisted on 'Izumi', though you didn't show it to me." Tony stated before adding almost inaudibly, "Wow, this much be boring as hell for the readers... I've already explained all of this!"

"Did you say something?"

"Yes, I said I never lied to your fath-"

"I mean after that."

"Meh, don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm just glad my dad didn't hurt you. He didn't, did he?"

"Nope, I'm pretty tough to hurt."

"So I hear."

"Konata, I know your throat is sore, it must be pounding by now with all the conversation. Would you like to continue this later? I think you should be well enough to go to school tomorrow."

"You think?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Cool..." Konata slouched back, relieved that she was almost past this.

"May I stay in the house until your father wakes up? I kinda put him to sleep and I don't want you to be by yourself if you need something."

"Yeah sure, if you want..."

"Thanks, I'll leave you alone so you can actually stop talking and hurting yourself. Or would you like to see Tsukasa now?"

"I guess I should let her come see me if she wants. Tell her she can come in if she wants to."

"Alrighty, ring the bell if you need anything." Tony said as he made for the door.

"Thanks..." Konata quietly said to avoid putting her throat in any more pain.

"Oh hang on, here use this instead of talking so you don't have to hurt yourself with Tsukasa." Tony said, pulling out a smart phone. "Just go to messaging or something and type instead of talking."

"Really? You're letting me borrow this?" Konata asked, accepting the gift.

"Yeah sure, just try not to lose it." Tony said with a smirk.

Konata rang the bell slightly as Tony turned to the door. He turned back to her. "Yes?"

Konata began typing out something. 'Hey, wanna scare Tsukasa?'

"Sure, how do we do it?"

'Here's the plan...'

* * *

**The living room**

"Man, I guess something like that would get that stinky, huh?" Kagami said, surprised at such a twist.

"Yeah, it can get really stinky, almost like-" Tsukasa was interrupted by Tony coming out of Konata's room. "Oh Kan-chan! How's Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked in a cheery mood.

"She isn't good. Her health has really taken a bad turn. She really wants to see you before anything... bad happens Tsukasa." Tony said, his expression grim.

"N-No! Kona-chaaaaaan!" Tsukasa yelled, running into Konata's room, Kagami hot on her trail. Kagami felt a sudden pressure on her arm, halting her from moving any further. She turned to see what DARED stop her from seeing her worsening friend. What she saw was Tony with a large smirk on his face.

* * *

**Konata's room: Tsukasa**

"Kona-chan! Are you okay?" Tsukasa shouted, seeing her friend covered in a blanket, a wet cloth on her head. She had a phone next to her. Tsukasa ran to see her fallen friend to check if she was still awake.

'Hi Tsukasa.' The phone chimed when she typed it in. 'I am glad I got to see you this time.'

"Yeah, Onee-chan pulled me away as soon as she came out last time. Please! What's wrong? Can I help at all?"

'Do not worry Tsukasa. Let's just talk like normal.' The robotic voice sounded.

"Su... Sure Kona-chan."

'So how is everything in Miss Kuroi's class?'

"It's been really weird without you Kona-chan. Ms. Kuroi seems worried about you."

'Am I going to be in trouble for missing school?'

"I don't think so. We haven't really done much, just a few things like she's told us that we are going to be taking college level courses now and that our exams are soon." Tsukasa said with a tear in her eye, her voice trembling. Konata hadn't suspected or intended for her to actually cry. Now that she thought about it, that seemed a very real possibility.

"Tsukasa, don't worry, I'm really fine. I was just trying to scare you a little bit."

"Kona-chan! That was really mean!" Tsukasa yelled with tears starting to flow. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm still sick, but not as much as before. No need to worry."

Tsukasa sighed in relief as she realized Konata had, in fact, been kidding. "Please Kona-chan... That was in really bad taste."

"I promise not to do something like that again."

"I think I'm gonna go now, I've gotta calm down..." Tsukasa said as she got up, wiped the tears from her cheeks, and walked towards the door.

"Cya Tsukasa!" Konata shouted, her throat still throbbing.

* * *

**The living room**

"You. Did.  **WHAT**?" Kagami yelled after Tony explained his and Konata's deception to Kagami.

"Well... She wanted to give Tsukasa a little fright, you know? That's how she is."

"How would you even know how she is? This is the first time you've really even talked to her!"

"If this wasn't how she was all the time, would she have asked me to do it?"

*Sigh* "I suppose not... Still that's really bad to do. You realize that Tsukasa probably broke into tears in there? That's terrible."

The thought had occurred to Tony, but Konata had reassured him she would just be a little scared. "I hope we didn't cause too much trouble..." He said as he hung his head.

"I'm sure she'll be okay... but still..."

"Still what?"

"You and Konata working together is a scary thought..." Kagami said as Tsukasa left Konata's room, her cheeks puffed red.  _I told him._

"Hey Tsukasa, are you okay?" Tony asked quietly, knowing what was to come.

"Kan-chan... Did you lie to me to scare me?"

"I suppose I did, I'm really sorry. I had no idea it would affect you this much. Konata assured me that you would only have a little scare..." Tony explained. "I'm sorry I caused you such strife." He apologized with a bow.

"I guess it's okay since you apologized, I'm just glad that Kona-chan's okay... Please just don't make me worry like that again, it's really mean." Tsukasa said as Kagami thought.

_Wow, she's really forgiving sometimes, I would have hit him a few times really hard if he pulled that crap on me AND Konata went along with it._ "Tony, I'm really disappointed in you for doing that."

"I'm really sorry."

"That's not good enough."

Tony thought for a minute before saying his next line. "Super mega special mecha awesome chocolate-dipped shining flaming glowing incredible apology!" He yelled out, thinking afterward,  _Wait, did I just reference the anime that this is a fanfiction of? Holy crap! Pime Taradox!_

*Sigh* "I guess that's fine if that's all. Just don't do it again." Kagami scolded, but cooled off remembering that Konata had used nearly the exact same line once to describe her Volleyball serve. She looked at the time to see it was getting late.  _But I really don't want to leave!_  She thought.  _Oh, I have an idea!_  "Hey Tsukasa, would you be opposed to asking our parents if we could spend the night here? Then we could take care of Konata!"

"Sure Onee-chan, if you want." Tsukasa said, still a little irked at Konata for scaring her so badly. Putting a mask on and scaring her on the way back from the bathroom was one thing, pretending to be dying was QUITE another.

"Yes!" She cheered as she dialed her home phone number, having made sure to remember her cell phone today.

"Hiiragi residence." She heard Miki on the other side of the phone.

"Hey mom, Konata invited me and Tsukasa to stay at her house tonight. May we?" Kagami asked, certain that Konata wouldn't mind her inviting herself.

"Sure Kagami! Be sure to thank Mr. Izumi for letting you stay over!" Her mom said from the other end.

"Thanks mom!" Kagami cheered as she hung up. "I'll go tell Konata we can stay." She said as she rushed down the hallway to her friend's room.

"She sure is excited." Tony smirked as he saw Kagami nearly click her heels.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she Kan-chan." Tsukasa agreed.

"Hey Tsukasa, I thought you were going to call me Kan-'san'?" Tony asked, confused.

"I think chan is okay. I like the name," She said, taking her turn to smirk for being able to get back at Tony "I don't know why."

"Ahh, using my words against me." Tony smirked at the irony. "Very well, Kan-chan it is."

* * *

**Konata's room: Kagami Redux  
**

Kagami entered Konata's room with a wide grin on her face. Konata saw this and instantly smiled herself for some reason. Kagami was the first to speak.

"Hey Konata, I might not able to heck forever, but, if you're willing, me and Tsukasa can stay for tonight."

"Yay! Slumber Party!" Konata cheered, throwing her arms into the air as happiness radiated from her in the form of little white lines.

"Not a slumber party!" Kagami yelled, but the seriousness of her yelling was vastly diminished by the fact that she was giggling at Konata's cuteness the whole time.

"Kagami! You're giggling! And this is totally a Slumber Party! We'll talk about the people we like, have naked pillow fights and eat sweets all night long!" Konata shouted, her arms once again reaching for the air.

"IT IS NOT A SLUM... All night long?" Kagami asked as her brain processed the last bit of Konata's sentence.

"Mmmhmmmm~" Konata chimed as she found the kink in Kagami's armor. "All. Night. Long."

Kagami gulped.  _Damn it!_ "Well... I guess we could do that part..."

"Slumber Party!" Konata reiterated.

"... Fine Slumber Party. But we're only doing the last thing from that little list of yours. No naked pillow fights."

"Aw~, but you know you want to Kagamin~!"

"I don't."

"You do!"

"Maybe I'll just go home..." Kagami mumbled as she looked at Konata's door.

"No please don't! No naked pillow fights!" Konata said, reaching her arms in an attempt to stop Kagami.

"Well, if you insist." Kagami smirked, knowing she had won.

"Oh, and could you tell Tony that I appreciate his offer, but it isn't necessary anymore?" Konata asked.

"What did he offer?"

"To stay until my dad woke up and take care of anything I needed."

"Well that was nice of him. I'm glad you saw that he's a nice guy."

"Hmmm~..." Konata hummed, putting a checked hand on her chin.

"Uh-oh... Why don't I like the look you have?" Kagami asked, worried about what Konata might suggest.

"Why don't we let him stay in the living room and he can cook and clean and anything else we need!" Konata laughed, again her throat had stopped it's throbbing.

"That's kind of a lot to asked from someone you've just stopped hating. Or have you?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"I have! He hasn't really done anything. I'm sure he'd do it if we asked him!"

"Still. Can you say 'extortion'? Say it with me. 'Extortion'. Good~." Kagami said with mock satisfaction. "At least give him something if you're going to make him stay."

Konata instantly developed her notorious Catgrin, something Kagami hadn't seen in a while. "Well, we could let him watch us have a naked pillow fight..." She suggested, knowing Kagami would instantly turn it down.

"WE'RE NOT HAVING A NAKED PILLOW FIGHT DAMN IT!" Kagami yelled a little louder than she meant to.

"Well, you wanted him to get something." Konata cat-smiled.

"Fine. Lets have a naked pillow fight and let him watch." Kagami bluffed. Konata grinned as she started taking off her shirt, Kagami's bluff having backfired. Kagami started blushing as she covered her eyes. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Hang on here, we're not really doing that!" Kagami yelled, getting seriously tired of being out bluffed.

"Well, don't say what you don't mean Kagamin~!" Konata said, elongating every vowel in the girls name. Kagami didn't know Konata had bluffed herself, and she was glad Kagami didn't call her on it even IF Konata knew she wouldn't.

"Shut up." Kagami smiled as she placed affectionate knuckles on the otaku's head. "I'll go let everyone know what's going on."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back Kagami!"

"Cya in a little bit."

* * *

**The living room**

"Yeah, it gets pretty stinky, doesn't it?" Tony shouted as Tsukasa retold her story.

"It really does when you mix it with that much Balsamic Vinegar! I'm just glad I didn't accidentally mix Turpentine with it..." Tsukasa said as she thought what the results might have been.

"Yeah, that can be... quite volatile." Tony commented as he recognized a recipe for make-shift napalm. "I'm curious as to how you know how to make napalm with vinegar..."

"Well, you see, around two years ago-"

"Actually, it's probably better you not tell me, we're getting dangerously close to plagiarism as it is."

"Wh.. What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Tony replied. Kagami reentered the living room.

"Alright, Konata said me and you can stay Tsukasa! And she said that you don't have to stay if you don't want to... Tony." Kagami hesitated calling him 'Tony' since it wasn't even his real name.

"I can feel your doubt. Kagami, I'm the same person, I just like Tony. Call me what makes you comfortable."

"I'm comfortable with Tony I guess... Yeah, Tony's good." Kagami nodded.

"It's more than good. It's grrrrreat~!" The boy yelled as he pointed a finger skyward and held it above his head. Tsukasa started to laugh while Kagami smiled, appreciating the reference.

"So first you're a boy, then you're a droid, then a Green Beret, and now you're a tiger?" Kagami snickered. "So what are you going to be next?"

_I wish your boyfriend._  "... God?"

"I'm sure." Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I've trained enough that I'm as much the God of Fighting as Keima is the God of Conquest."

"Keima... Who's that?" Kagami asked, confused as to the seemingly random name.

"I could have guessed..." Tony sweatdropped. "Well, if I'm not wanted, I'll go on home I guess." Tony said before turning towards the door. "Have fun at your slumber party!"

*Sigh* "It's not a slumber party." Kagami sighed.

"Oh, by the way, Konata is still sick, so maybe you should do what makes her happy."

"What are you getting at..." Kagami said, a pit forming in her stomach.

"Why not have a naked pillow fight? Konata seems to have insisted on it a few times. Not like anyone but yourselves and maybe Sojiro, if he wakes up any time tonight, will see you..." Tony smirked over his shoulder. Kagami blushed ferociously.

_Oh god, he heard me? This is all Konata's fault! How embarrassing..._  "Oh... you heard that..." Kagami choked out, a feeling of horror developing along with overwhelming embarrassment.

"Yep."

"Well... you should probably get going about now, shouldn't you?"

"That's my cue." Tony said as he left the house.

"Onee-chan, we're not really having a naked pillow fight with Kona-chan, are we?"

*Sigh* "No Tsukasa, no we're not."

"Okay, that would have been weird."

"Tell me about it... Well, let's go see Konata!"

"Right!"

* * *

**Luckier Channel**

"Luckier~! Channel~!" Akira shouted with joy. "Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami! **"**

"And I'm the assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!"

"So this is getting old. They really should end the freakin' day already. This is making the writer look like a noob." Akira said, wasting no time in dropping her cutesy act.

"Well, the writer is having fun. Isn't that the point of writing these?"

"No, it's all for the fans."

"You seem bitter, Akira-sama."

"Oh course I am! Not one reviewer asked for me to get a part! What the hell am I even doing here?"

"Akira-sama, it isn't your fault! The writer posted these at almost the same time, they haven't had a chance to review much yet!"

*Nch* "Whatever..."

*Music Tones*

"Looks like we're out of time again! I'll see you all next time and I REALLY need your support! Bye-nii~!"

"Bye-nii~!"

"..."

"This is starting to piss me off."

"Well Akira-sama, they're having fun, isn't that what matters?"

"Now you sound like a noob too."

"Please Akira-sama-"

"Don't even."

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day has still not ended! Aright, that tears it! The next chapter will undoubtedly end this day! Of this, I swear, no matter the length!


	8. Chapter 8: Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: The last chapter to take place in this day.
> 
> Okay. I'm having fun with this day, but this is getting ridiculous. Alrighty, so this is DEFINITELY going to be the last chapter of this day, no matter how long it ends up being. I'll post in the after section if it ended up being way over the normal amount XD. There was a review asking whether this is a Konami or Kagami/OC. All I'll say is to read until chapter 10, if you don't know by then I'll tell you. Please let me know what you think about these last few chapters, maybe I'm giving too much detail, making them long.

**Slumber Par-**

"It's not a god damn slumber party!"

**Sleepover**

"Hey Konata!"  
"Hey Kona-chan!" Kagami and Tsukasa shouted in unison as they entered Konata's room. They were surprised to see Konata up and moving about.

"Hey guys! Great news, Tony said I'll probably be good for school tomorrow!" Konata cheered, sitting back on her bed.

"Well that's good, exams are going to start soon. My class is already discussing test material." Kagami recalled.

"I really, really hope we can all be in the same class together this year Kagamin~." Konata chimed, her catgrin reappearing.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if we could get it so that we were guaranteed to be in the same class... If only you could put the same answers as me..."

"Why can't I?"

"Because we're not in the same class now, how would you know what I put?"

"Kagami~, this is the first time you ever WANTED me to cheat off of you, ya know."

"Sh-shut up!" Kagami turned red slightly.

"You're so cute when you get all flustered like that Kagamin!" Konata shouted, her grin widening.

"Cu-cu- Be quiet or I'll go home now... I thought we were going to eat sweets..." Kagami's red hue only darkening, her voice getting a quiet, timid tone near the end.

_!Shock!_  "Kagami! You just looked even more cute just now!" Konata shouted, eyes sparkling.

*Sigh* Kagami breathed deeply, regaining her composure. She had no clue how this Otaku could get to her so easily. "Let's just go find some cake or something, huh?"

"Oh, we'll get to that..." Konata said, her grin widening still. It gave Kagami an uneasy feeling. "First lets run a few 'experiments'."

"Ex...Experiments?" Kagami asked reluctantly.

"Yeah! First Kagami, put your hands behind you head and jump up and down! Up and down!" Konata continually said.

"Wah! What? Where do you think we are?" Kagami yelled.

"The third rock from the sun?" Konata suggested.

"What?"

"Aw~ Kagami! You didn't get it!" Konata whined. "You're telling me you never saw that?"

"Saw what? What are you talking about?"

"3rd Rock from the Sun! It was really popular back in 1996!" Konata whined that she was the only one to get the reference.

"I was 9 years old! Why the hell would I be watching American Sit-Coms?"

"Oh-ho-ho~, how would you know it was an American Sit-Com if you'd never seen it Kagamin~." Konata catgrinned.

"Gah!" Kagami gasped in surprise. Konata had gotten her.

"So what do you guys wanna talk about?" Tsukasa asked innocently.

"I like the current topic." Konata said, wanting to prolong her victory over her Tsundere as long as possible.

"Nah, lets talk about something else." Kagami said, wishing to prevent what she knew Konata was trying.

"Aw~ alright Kagami." Konata said, thinking of exactly how she could get her Tsundere to blush hard. "So, Tony asked you out yet?"

"Wa-What? N-no, it's not like that!" Kagami shouted, giving Konata the satisfaction of victory again.

"Would you reject him if he did?" Konata said, her voice suddenly more serious.

"Could we just not even go there?" Kagami sighed. "I said we were doing the last thing on your list."

_Does that mean the first one applies? Or am I just over thinking this? GAH! I wanna know!_  "No, we have to go there! It's required of a sl-"

"Don't say it..."

"-eepover!" Konata gave a smug grin.

"Oh.. Well, I guess- Wait! It doesn't matter what you call it, we're still not doing it!" Kagami yelled, not realizing the implications of her avoiding it. She REALLY wanted some sweets after the stress of Konata's sickness and a new kid who constantly gave her headaches with his answers for everything.  _These two will drive me nuts...  
_ "These two will drive me nuts..." Konata said in unison to Kagami's thoughts.

_!_  "How did you-"

"Need I say it again? I know my waifu!" Konata said with a rather large catgrin.

"BE QUIET!"  _How did she know what I was thinking?_  Kagami shouted and thought.

"I can hear your internal monologue. I AM the Goddess of Conquest after all..." Konata giggled.

"What does that... Wait a minute..." Kagami interrupted herself, thinking back a chapter.  _ **I'm as much the God of Fighting as Keima is the God of Conquest.**_ _Huh... I wonder..._ "Hey Konata, who's Keima?"

"Wah! Kagami, you actually got that!" Konata shouted. "Keima's the God of Conquest! I can't believe you've seen it!"

"Uhhh, I haven't really, Tony said something about Keima being the God of Conquest or something..."

"Ah~, so he's the one..." Konata thought aloud. "So, is he staying? Cause I'm getting hungry."

"No, he couldn't stay." Kagami lied, she hadn't wanted to ask him to stay at their slumbe- Sleepover. She wouldn't bother him with something like caring for the lot of them, whether he would have or not. And he probably would have.

"Aw~, But I'm hungry!" Konata emphasized these words with a rumble of her stomach. "Maybe I could have another pancake?" Konata looked hopefully at Kagami.

"Well... Sure, I can-" Kagami started.

"I can cook something up for you Kona-chan! What would you like?" Tsukasa interrupted. Kagami's head dropped down, defeated. She knew Tsukasa was a better cook by far, but she had still wanted to see if she could cook something yummy for Konata again.

"Hey Tsukasa, would you like some help with dinner?" Kagami asked, hoping that she would get the chance.

"No." Konata said before Tsukasa could even open her mouth. Konata got frantic for an instant, wondering why she had just denied Kagami access to the kitchen.  _I know she usually isn't a good cook, but Tsukasa would have been there as well! She couldn't screw up too bad..._

"Huh? Why not?" Kagami asked, feeling confused that Konata would ask her to make something, then deny her access to the kitchen.

"Well-I-Uh... I'll get lonely! Yeah, I need someone to talk to or I'll die of boredom!" Konata thought quickly.

"I guess I can see how you would, you're alone in here and stuff. Besides, I would just end up burning something or mixing some very bad things..." Kagami reminisced. "Remember Tsukasa, two years ago with the Balsamic Vineg-"

"Tony said we shouldn't talk about it, something about plagiarism..." Tsukasa said, still a little confused about what she had been plagiarizing.

"That doesn't make any sense though... Why would tha- Look! Falling Stars!" Kagami shouted, excited to see such a rare sight.

**Meanwhile in Tony's house...**

Suddenly, Tony looked up.  _Hmmmm, I have a curious feeling that one of our references might have gone too far... Odd... Hm?_  He saw a shooting star outside his window.  _I might as well..._

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the plot**

Konata clasped her hands together, knowing full well that even if she wished fast enough, her wish probably wouldn't come true. She had to try.  
Tsukasa closed her eyes as she voiced her wish in her head.  _I wish Kona-chan would be okay, I wish Kona-chan would be okay, I wish Kona-chan would be okay.  
_ Kagami thought for a second and decided to try.  _I wish me and Konata were in the same class, I wish me and Konata were in the same class, I wish me and Konata were in the same class._ She looked up to see the star still falling. Her heart began to flutter as she realized her wish might come true.

"Fu-fu-fu Kagamin, I thought you said it was silly to try and wish for something. Didn't you say 'No one could possibly make their wish three times fast enough for it to come true'?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did..."

"Did you get your wish finished in time?" Konata asked, knowing she would have to tease Kagami if she said yes.

"Yeah, I did..." Kagami smiled with such happiness, Konata couldn't bring herself to spoil it.

_I wonder what she wished for... Maybe the same thing as me? No, there's no way_ , _and no point in asking either I'm sure._ Konata thought.

"What did you wish for Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked, happy her own wish was sure to come true, this being the first time she actually wished fast enough.

"I can't tell you Tsukasa, or it won't come true!" Kagami said enthusiastically, confirming Konata's suspicion.

"Oh! Maybe that's why none of my wishes ever come true..." Tsukasa said, thinking of every birthday wish that might have been if she hadn't said anything about them.

"Well, just don't tell anyone this one!" Kagami said, smiling. It only made Konata wonder what she had wished for all the more.

"Cool! It looks like we all got our wish off in time!" Konata cheered. Konata had wished fast enough herself.

"Hmmm, I'm curious as to what your perverted little mind wished for..." Kagami smirked. Konata smiled, making Kagami start to get a feeling that she was right. Oddly, she wasn't really angry about it.

"Actually, my wish wasn't all that perverted..."

"From my point of view or yours?" Kagami asked, knowing that there was a VAST difference between Konata's idea of perversion and her own.

"From yours." Konata said quietly. Her stomach rumbled loudly, as if by que.

"Oh right! I was gonna make you something Kona-chan!" Tsukasa shouted as she sprinted for the door.

"Thanks Tsukasa!" Konata shouted as Tsukasa was already out the door.

"Does she even know what she's going to make? How does she know what you have?" Kagami asked rhetorically.

"She can't know what's in the kitchen, I don't even know! I wouldn't be surprised if my dad didn't know either, if I've eaten anything but that pancake, it was some sort of fast-food." Konata said, not really remembering if she had eaten much at this point. All she could remember on the subject was Kagami's pancake.

"How can you not remember what you've eaten?" Kagami asked, surprised that Konata was suddenly so forgetful.

"Well, I only bother to remember really, really important stuff... I guess that's why I'm not so good in school..." Konata said, her tone dropping for a second. She recovered nearly instantly.

*Sigh* "School IS important, how can you think it isn't?" Kagami facepalmed, but she was relieved. Konata was being Konata again.

"Well, I don't need that stuff for my future!" Konata said, her hand in the air and pointing.

"Of course you will. What future, other than a bum, could you possibly have planned that you won't need an education for? And before you say anything, no. You're not going to be a bum."

"Of course not, silly Kagamin! I've actually planned my future!" Konata said happily.

"Well? What is it?" Kagami said with a raised eyebrow, surprised to see Konata thinking ahead.

"Well, I'm can do housework in general, I like staying indoors, but I have enough strength as it is, and I want to use my time freely so... I'm gonna be a housewife!" Konata shouted.

"Don't underestimate housewives Konata, it can be some pretty hard labor..." Kagami said with more than a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"I bet I could do it! And what would I need all this stuff they're teaching anyway?" Konata asked, sure she had won yet again.

Kagami said nothing as she got up and walked over to her books. She reached down and picked up her math book. She walked back over to Konata, crouched down and said in a high-pitched voice, "Mommy, I don't understand this. Can you explain it to me?"

"Kagami, what are you doing?" Konata asked, perplexed at her friends sudden behavior.  _Man, she's really cute..._

"Who's she? Please Mommy, I don't understand any of this!" Kagami continued. She resumed in her normal voice, "Well? What if your child asks you how to do something and you don't know? You'll embarrass yourself in front of your kid!"

"I doubt they'll be teaching college level math to a girl that talks like THAT Kagami..." Konata giggled.

"You're ignoring the point. And who knows? Some of the stuff they teach us now used to be taught in fourth year college!"

"Grr... I hate when you're right... PUNISHMENT!" Konata shouted as she leaped up, narrowly missing Kagami.

"What are you doing?" Kagami yelled.

"I am the Tickle Monster who punishes young girls!" Konata shouted back happily as she pursued Kagami around the room, Kagami avoiding her.

"Hey cut it out! Quit it! Sit back down!" Kagami shouted as she ran in the confined space. They ran for what seemed like hours, but was only about half of one. She heard heavy panting behind her. She looked around to see Konata breathing hard, hands on her knees. Her face was beet red. "Konata! Are you okay?" She shouted in concern, having forgotten that such an excursion could prove VERY taxing on one so sick.

"Yeah... I just gotta rest for a minute..." She replied as she slowly walked to her bed, laying down on it. "Hey, could you get me my Ker*ro Gu*sō?" She said, pointing without looking up, knowing exactly where the manga was opposite the foot of her bed. "I need something to relax with..." Her voice trailed off in exhaustion.

"Sure..." Kagami said as she grabbed the manga. As she was walking back, she slipped on some of the wreckage that had been the result of their chase. As she flew, she started panicking about where she might land, knowing she had actually  **flown** , not merely slipped. She felt relief as she landed on the softness of Konata's bed on her hands and knees. She looked down to see Konata looking straight back into her. They held that position for what seemed an eternity, though it was only a few seconds before fate would take over. Kagami was blushing as Konata's head seemed closer... and closer... and closer... Kagami didn't seem to be in control of her body anymore. Her heart was pounding when suddenly... they heard the door open.

"Kona-chan~, it's read-" Tsukasa entered with a tray of food and a sing-song voice. She was quickly silenced as she saw the position her sister and friend were in. *Gulp* "Sorry... Enjoy yourselves!" She shouted in a panic, dropping the tray as she shot from the room. It was only now that Kagami looked to see exactly how she had landed. Her hands were on either side of Konata's neck so that her face was right above Konata's, one knee in between Konata's legs. Her hair had messily cascaded next to Konata's own messy hair. Konata was incredibly red and panting hard, staring into Kagami the whole time, her hands limp and almost submissive looking on either side of her head. Kagami suddenly blushed the hardest she ever had, leaping off of the bed. She landed hard next to her friend's bed on her back, knocking the breath out of her and dazing her.

_Oh my God! Me and Konata... We were so... and Tsukasa... OH GOD!_ Was all she could think, her thoughts erratic from the sudden closeness and impact of her back on the ground. She started getting up, cheeks ablaze, to go and explain things to Tsukasa. As she stood, her knees were noticeably shaking. She began to take a weak step towards the door when she felt a small frame grip her and help her to walk correctly. She looked under her left arm to see Konata with one arm around her waist, helping to support the weight her shaky legs almost couldn't. Kagami smiled at her friend, who smiled back. Oddly, her face was still red though she seemed to have rested. Kagami could feel her face burning even as she noticed the same about Konata. "Shall we?" Kagami asked, her smile small but meaningful.

"Lets." Konata said as they both walked out of the room together.

* * *

**POV: Tsukasa**

"Oh right! I was gonna make you something Kona-chan!" Tsukasa shouted as she sprinted for the door.  _I can't believe I forgot so easily!_

"Thanks Tsuka-" Was all she heard as she arrived at the kitchen. She looked around to see what she could find.

_Hmmmm... I wonder what she has..._  She went to the refrigerator/freezer and opened the door. She wanted to try something she never had before.  _Lets see... Tater Tots, a block of cheese, chop meat, milk, eggs, bacon, ha... I'm getting out of the dinner section..._  She went to the pantry and continued her search.  _Noodles, rice_ ,  _Cream of Mushroom soup, condensed milk, pancake mix... Wow, there really is no consistency here..._  She thought as she washed her hands, realizing that they must not have shopped in a long time.  _Challenge Accepted!_  She grabbed the hamburger meat, Tater Tots, Cream of Mushroom soup, condensed milk, cheese, a bowl, two frying pans, and the largest oven pan she could find.  _I better make a lot in case Kona-chan's Dad wakes up..._  She though to herself.

She preheated the oven to about 375 degrees and turned two burners on. She then put the meat in the frying pan to brown, opening the soup can at the same time. Having open the soup and the meat only being half cooked, she grabbed a cheese grater and started to slice the cheese into the regular bowl. By the time the entire block was grated, the meat had thoroughly cooked, acquiring a nice, brown look. Tsukasa opened the condensed milk can, poured it and the soup into the other frying pan, putting it onto the other burner and mixing it slightly. She took the first pan off of the burner and opened the bag of Tater Tots. She drained the meat of all the grease that had escaped in a strainer and put it into the pan. She sprinkled some cheese over the meat. She set the Tater Tots in a layer that covered the top and used the bag. By this time, the CoMs and the milk had mixed together quite smoothly. She poured half of it over the tots and sprinkled the rest of the cheese over. She poured the rest over that, stepping back to admire her work. She only stood for a few seconds before the oven finished preheating. She grabbed some oven mitts and opened the oven door, making sure to keep her face away to prevent catching a large amount of heat that was escaping the oven in her face. She waiting a couple seconds to let said heat to dissipate and put the dinner in.

_Hmmm, how about Tater Tot Casserole!_ She thought of a name.  _It will probably take a while to cook, I'd say about 45 minutes._  She thought as she looked at the time, also setting the timer for 45 minutes. The whole thing had taken her about 5 minutes to prepare. Had anyone else seen all of this, it would have looked like she was doing most of it simultaneously, her hands mere afterimages, but to Tsukasa, this was normal when she wanted to cook quickly. She went into the living room, sat on the couch and blinked. The timer went off.  _EH? What happened? Did I fall asleep?_  She wondered, looking at the clock to see that 45 minutes had, indeed, passed. This, unusual as it might seem, was also normal when she cooked at that speed. It still confused her every time though.

She rushed back to the kitchen, grabbed the mitts again, and opened the door, keeping her face away from the door again. She grabbed the casserole out of the oven and set it on top. She turned the oven off and found a sick tray, ladle, and the plates. She scooped a full ladles worth onto the plate, pleased to see that there was still a LOT left. She picked the tray up and started towards Konata's room.

"Kona-chan~, It's read-" Tsukasa entered with a tray of food and a sing-song voice. She was quickly silenced as she saw the position her sister and friend were in, Kagami above Konata, their faces mere inches from each other. Konata was incredibly red and panting heavily. It's easy, even for Tsukasa, to assume from there. *Gulp* "Sorry... Enjoy yourselves!" She shouted in a panic, dropping the tray as she shot from the room.  _What's going on? What were they doing? This is confusing, I knew they were close but-..._  Her thoughts were cut off as she recalled something.

**"The shapes tell me... You'll find love soon?" the short-haired Twin said, sounding uncertain.**

**"Why does this sound familiar? Even if I would, who would this 'love' be?" Asked Kagami rhetorically.**

**"Uuuuh, I don't really know..." Tsukasa said as her yellow hair bow drooped down.**

_What? Ko-Kona-chan and Onee-chan? No way, they're two girls! Could they really be... I better go..._ She thought as she made for the door, still uncertain of exactly what was going on. It had seemed that they might want to be alone right now and at this point, Tsukasa would be happy to oblige. She opened the door and slowly started to make her way home.

"Tsukasa! Where are you going?" She heard Tony ask from behind, him having come out seeing Tsukasa leave without Kagami.

"Ho-Home, I think Kona-chan and Onee-chan might want to be alone..." Tsukasa said, still in a daze. It never registered in her mind that she had just said something that could potentially be really,  **really**  bad if it got out. What snapped her out was what she saw next. For the first time since she had met him, Tony completely lost his composure.

"Wha-what? Are you sure? Maybe you misunderstood somehow? You had to!" Tony said, looking more panicked than surprised by this revelation. "Perhaps you could go check and see what, exactly, is going on?"

"I-I'd rather not!" Tsukasa said, panicked about what she had just done.

"If you don't, I will." Tony said, knowing she would probably volunteer for the job as soon as he said it.

"Going!" Tsukasa shouted, preferring her going to see it rather than Tony going and more than likely embarrassing them all.

"Be sure to tell me what's going on. I understand if you don't want to include any details, just what the situation is." Tony turned back to his house and slowly walked in, not waiting for a response.

*Sigh* "Alright..." She walked back towards her friend's house.

* * *

**Back in the house**

They left Konata's room to find Tsukasa, but failed in the attempt. They entered the kitchen to find there was still more than enough dinner for them all to eat.  _I wonder what this even is?_  Kagami wondered. W _here is she?_  She thought as her legs regained their strength. "Thanks Konata, I... I think I can walk again..." Kagami said.

"Are you sure?" Konata asked, reluctant to let go.

"Yeah..." Konata removed herself from the larger girl and stepped back a few steps. Kagami stood fine, both of their blushes settling. They went back to the living room to see Tsukasa standing just inside the door. "Tsukasa-"

"It's... It's okay Onee-chan... I... I accept you and Kona-chan!" Tsukasa shouted out, still confused, but she sincerely meant it.

"Tsukasa... Thanks but..." Kagami was almost at a loss for words, her blush returning as she realized that even if there hadn't been a misunderstanding, that if her and Konata had really been... that her sister would still accept and support them. She felt tears forming in her eyes. "Thanks, but there's been a misunderstanding... I slipped and fell like that... Me and Konata aren't... you know..." Kagami said, her throat closing from emotions, preventing her from talking anymore.

"Really?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah..."

"Alright... Well, lets eat!" Tsukasa said, changing the subject. "You guys go eat, I'll go clean up the mess I made in your room Kona-chan."

"Don't worry about it Tsukasa!" Konata beckoned her toward the kitchen to eat with them.

"No, I'll feel bad if I don't, I made the mess I should clean it up!" She shouted as she started walking towards Konata's room.

"Okay, well I guess come in and eat when you're finished..." Konata said, reluctant to let Tsukasa clean up, even though she HAD made the mess.

"Alrighty!" Tsukasa said, halting until Konata was in the kitchen and out of eye sight. She sprinted quietly to the door and ran to Tony's house. She knocked quickly.

"Tsukasa, what's going on?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Kan-chan, it was just a misunderstanding! She just slipped, I got the wrong idea." She explained quickly, wishing she had never told him in the first place.

"Whew." He noticeably relaxed. "Still, lets not mention that you told me, it would really, REALLY embarrass Kagami and Konata. And don't tell anyone else, not even Miyuki. Understand?" Tony said with a serious look.

"You read my mind Kan-chan. I have to go now, bye!" She shouted, realizing that she still had to clean up and eat before Kagami and Konata got suspicious.

"See ya!" Tony yelled after her.  _Man, this day is full of surprises. If I'm to have any chance at having Kagami, I'm going to HAVE to ask her out soon. I just hope I'm not too soon or too late..._  He thought as he reentered his home.

Tsukasa rushed in, closing the door quietly, relieved that neither Konata nor Kagami had heard her. She ran to Konata's room and cleaned up quickly. She then walked to the kitchen to eat, out of breath from all the running.

"Hey Tsukasa, what took you so long? And why are you so tired?" Kagami asked in concern as she noticed her sister was breathing heavily.

"Well, I... Um... Had to move some furniture to get all of it up." Tsukasa hated to lie, but it was the only way without telling her sister the mistake she had made.

"Oh, okay then, come here and eat! This stuff is really good!" Kagami said, not knowing exactly what she was eating, but liking it.

"Thanks, I tried something new! It's called Tater Tot Casserole!" Tsukasa said happily as she scooped herself some and sat down.

"You only made one mistake Tsukasa." Konata said seriously, looking at Tsukasa.

"Eh? What?" Tsukasa asked confused. She had just come up with this meal, how could she have made a mistake!

"When you walk in on two people like that, you have to say 'Wa wa wa'!" Konata shouted, dropping the serious act.

"Wa wa wa?" Tsukasa asked, confused as ever.

"Konata. Do you ever stop with the jokes?" Kagami facepalmed. "But I guess I should just be grateful that you're back to normal." She smiled.

"Yeah! Tsukasa, you have to tell me how you made this! It's really good!" Konata shouted, shoveling more food into her mouth. "Kagami is already on her second plate!" She giggled, pointing to the half-eaten plate Kagami was consuming at the moment.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" Kagami shouted angrily.  _Konata will be Konata._  Inside, she was smiling.

"Kagami's scary!" Konata flinched in a false fear, having thought of a much better comeback, but decided save it for later.

"Sure, I can tell you how it's made! First you start with hamburger...(INSERT TSUKASA SECTION HERE)... and then let it bake for 45 minutes!" Tsukasa finished, smiling the entire time she was talking, only taking breaks to breathe and eat.

"How long does it take to prepare?" Kagami asked, trying to soak in every detail for future reference.

"It took me about 5 minutes!" Tsukasa chimed, happy to be in the spotlight.

_Holy crap! It took her longer to explain how to make it then it did to actually prepare it!_ "You'll have to make it again sometime and let me watch so I can make it too! But wait... Doesn't the meat take 10 minutes to brown? How did you do it all in 5 minutes?" Kagami smiled, leaning back completely stuffed, but confused. Three plates was WAY more than enough.

"Ummm... I'm not really sure..." Tsukasa said, just as confused as her sister now.

"Wow Kagami, you sure ate a lot..." Konata stared, having only eaten a plate and a half herself.

"Yeah, what's your point? I liked it a lot." Kagami said, staring daggers back at Konata.

"Fu-fu-fu~ Kagamin. Did you save any room for dessert?" Konata asked with her catgrin.

"..."  _DAMN IT!_  Kagami yelled in her head.

"Don't worry, there will be of time later for that. It isn't going anywhere." Konata reassured her Tsundere.

"Alright then..." Kagami breathed happily. She REALLY needed something sugary now... Kagami yawned loudly.

"Uh-oh Kagami, you ate too much! It might be beddy bye time!" Konata giggled.

"No, I'm fi- *Yawn* I'm fine..." Kagami said drowsily.

"Come on Kagamin~. Lets go to bed! You can sleep with me if you want~." Konata said, grinning.

"Like I would ever!" Kagami yelled.  _How can she joke like that after..._ Kagami began to blush from merely remembering what almost happened in the bedroom. Konata saw this, and began to blush slightly herself, this being one of the few times she couldn't explain why. Poor Tsukasa was completely clueless as to the cause of the tension, not thinking of them like that.

"Actually Kagami... I only have one futon, Yutaka took the other one when she went to Minami's house. And it's only big enough for one person..." Konata stated, regaining her composure and grinning at Kagami.

"Then Tsukasa and I can take your bed and you can sleep on the futon." Kagami continued staring at Konata, daring the Otaku to challenge her.

"Um.. Onee-chan, it would probably be better for Konata to sleep in a real bed... She IS still sick, isn't she?" Tsukasa said, unknowingly condemning Kagami to her fears.

"Then I'll sleep in Yutaka's room!" Kagami's voiced raised in desperation.

"Is sleeping with me really  **that**  revolting an idea Kagami?" Konata asked, looking completely and utterly unwanted and unloved. In that instant, she could have asked Kagami to deconstruct the Great Wall of China, deliver it to her on a silver platter, and reconstruct it and she probably would have with a smile.

"It's not that! It's just..." Kagami's words were stopped by the change on Konata's face from a catgrin to puppyeyes. "I... I... Fine. I'll... Share a bed with you... But if I feel so much as ONE hand, so help me I'll-"

"YAY KAGAMI AND ME ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!" Konata shouted, dropping the look like a sack of dirt. While she had been honestly sad, the thought of sleeping with Kagami made her feel overjoyed. Probably because she was.

"Hey! Don't yell that so loud! For all we know, Tony could have heard you!" Kagami shouted in response to Konata's slight lack of tact.

"He would probably enjoy hearing something like that!" Konata laughed. "It's not too often you mistake two of your new friends as les-" She was quickly silenced by a pair of hands covering her mouth.

"That's it. I'm sleeping in Yutaka's room." Kagami said tersely. Inside, she didn't want to but she knew Konata would probably try something perverted if they were in a bed together. She didn't want something like that to happen in front of Tsukasa.  _Wait! I don't want something like that to happen at all! What am I thinking?_

"Mrph mrph mrph..." Konata's comments were muffled by the hands on her mouth. She fell back, barely catching herself before she hit the ground, much to the terror of Kagami and Tsukasa.

"Konata! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking about actually hurting you!" Kagami shouted, at her friend's side before Tsukasa could even stand up.

"Whew! I was starting to suffocate!" Konata gave a few way over-the-top breaths before attempting to continue, having faked the entire incident.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kagami yelled, hitting Konata over the head. "I WAS REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" She yelled again.

"Ouch! Kagamin, what I was trying to say was 'I was just joking, don't worry!' but you covered my mouth before I could say it. You didn't have to hit me though..." Konata said, crouched down and trying to message her now aching scalp. It had little effect. Kagami, seeing that she had just actually caused Konata pain when she had just shouted about not wanting to hurt her, instantly regretted her actions.

"Hey Konata, I'm sorry I hit you like that. I guess I must really be tired or something... I don't know what came over me..." Kagami said, regret almost visibly dripping off of every word.

"Aw~, Don't worry Kagami, I'll be alright!" Konata said, getting back up and stopping herself from attempting the sooth her head. "You know what would REALLY make me feel better though?" Konata said, her catgrin returning.

*Gulp* "What..." Kagami asked, afraid of everything the girl could ask for now. She was at Konata's mercy.

"Well, if you REALLY want me to feel better, just sleep in my bed with me tonight. I promise no funny stuff." Konata said, giving a look that told Kagami she really meant it.

"Ah...Alright. I guess if I have to..." Kagami timidly muttered, looking away and blushing. She had shared a bed with Tsukasa before, but this was different somehow.

"Yippi!" Konata shouted in joy, quieting quickly as her head throbbed in protest of the sudden noise.

"Yeah, whatever... Just go take a bath so we can take one too."

"You can go first Kagami!" Konata waved her hand in the air.

"No, I couldn't! Please, you can go first."

"But... Going first is really boring..." Konata admitted, looking absolutely bored with the idea.

"Well then don't try and force it on your guests!" Kagami shouted.

"I guess there's only one way to settle this, eh Kagamin~?" Konata said, her grin widening. Kagami had a funny feeling she wasn't going to like this.

"What?"

"Why don't we just take a bath together!" Konata threw her arms into the air, shouting in enthusiasm for the idea.

"No! No! No! A thousand times NO! I'm already sleeping in the same bed with you!" Kagami yelled back, blushing ferociously.

"But didn't we all get in the same bath at the beach?" Konata insisted, staring with stars in her eyes.

"That was different! They didn't have separate baths there! I had no choice!" Kagami shouted in reply.

"Aw~, if you really don't want to... I guess I'll simply have to go first..." Konata said, looking a tad dejected. Kagami almost lost her nerve, but remembered what Konata was asking her so suddenly.

"Yeah, go first." Kagami said, turning her head away so as to not look directly at Konata's pleas.

"Alright! I'll see you guys in a little while!" Konata shouted as she made her way to the bathroom.

*Sigh* "That girl sometimes..." Kagami sighed.

"Are you mad at her Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked, having taken a back seat in the conversation yet again.

"What? No, she can just get a little annoying sometimes. It's alright, that's just how she is..." Kagami smiled warmly, looking at the hallway Konata had just disappeared down.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really slip and fall like that onto Kona-chan's bed?" Tsukasa wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, why would I have told you otherwise if it wasn't so?" Kagami asked, turning her vision onto her sister.

"Hehe, I just wanted to make sure. It's a good thing you didn't land several inches lower or you would have kissed her!" Tsukasa said, starting to laugh.

"Yeah... Good thing..." Kagami said distractedly. Luckily, Tsukasa's eyes were closed as she laughed, preventing her from seeing or hearing Kagami's halfhearted reply. They sat in relative silence for several minutes, starting conversations about nothing in particular when Kagami got an idea. "Hey Tsukasa, maybe next time you cook at your fastest you could record it so I can see! It was really weird to hear that you could do ALL of that stuff in five minutes... But then again you were only gone for about 55 minutes and you said it took 45 minutes to cook..."

"Sure thing Onee-chan!" Tsukasa cheered happily.  _Something that I can actually beat Onee-chan in! She's always been better at almost everything, but finally something that's mine..._

"Thanks Tsukasa!" Kagami shouted, happy to have such a wonderful cook as a sister. She could only hope that Tsukasa could teach her to cook as well.

As they finished their chat, they heard the water turn off.  _She's done already? It couldn't have been 15 minutes!_  Kagami thought to herself. Konata, however, was seen emerging in her nightshirt and shorts. "Hang on, how are you done already? It hasn't been long at all!" Kagami shouted.

"Well, I have a lot less to clean then you do Kagamin~." Konata grinned, bringing her hand from the top of her head to the top of Kagami's to show their size difference. "And besides, I don't spend a lot of time soaking my bo~dy~." Konata put extra emphasis on the last word. Kagami could easily discern that it was directed at her.

"Gah- Bo~dy~, why do you say bo~dy~ like that, what do you know about other people's bo~dy~s?" Kagami asked hurriedly, putting the same inflection on the word each time. She was a little scared to know the answer.

"What are you talking about Kagami~? I'm just saying that I don't spend a lot of time in the bath is all." Konata said with a grin that made it easy to tell she was lying badly on purpose to get a rise from Kagami. It was to no avail this time.

"Come on, we both know what you were... You know what? Forget it, I'm going to go take a bath..." Kagami said with irritation as she headed for the bathroom.

"Wait Onee-chan!" Tsukasa shouted, catching Kagami before she walked into the bathroom.

"What's up Tsukasa?" She asked, turning towards her.

"We didn't bring any spare clothes!" Tsukasa shouted back.

_Damn, she's right! We weren't expecting to spend the night here so we didn't pack anything!_ "Oh... That's right..."

"Not to fear! I, Konata Izumi, have outfits that will fit you!" Konata shouted as she struck a pose for no apparent reason.

"Really? Cool, let's see them!" Kagami said as the three went to Konata's room.

"Hmm... Where are they... They must be here..." Konata muttered while digging through her closet, manga and games flying everywhere. "Ah-HAH!" She yelled as she pulled out the outfits she had been referring too. Kagami deadpanned.

"No." Was her simple reaction at the costume that laid before her. "I am not dressing in this."

"Come on Kagami! You would look so super cute as Miku Hatsune!" Konata shouted.

"Absolutely not."

"I know you want to cosplay!"

"Konata. Nothing you can say will get me to cosplay."

"What if I gave you 100 yen?"

"No."

"200!"

"No."

"What if I made you president of the student council?"

"No."

"What if I made you president of the WORLD?"

"No."

"What if I stopped calling you Kagami-sama?"

"No."

"What if I gave you my manga?"

"No."

"What if I told you I loved you?"

"N- Wait WHAT? Now I'm DEFINITELY NOT cosplaying!" Kagami yelled.

"So cold Kagami..." Konata sniffled. "It's okay though, I don't mind if you don't take a bath for a day!"

"But I'll feel so... dirty..." Kagami said, wishing she hadn't seconds after.

"Just wait until we get in the same bed Ka~gamin~." Konata's grin widened.

"... Yutaka's room."

"Just kidding! Just kidding! Geez, you always take things so seriously Kagami."

"Yeah yeah, just remember, you promised no funny stuff." Kagami said as she set out the futon for Tsukasa. She started making her way over to Konata's bed.

"Wait Kagami, you're not going to sleep in uniform, are you?" Konata asked.

"Well, what else am I going to sleep in? None of your clothes fit me, even your night clothes would be skin tight and uncomfortable!"

"Sleep in your underwear! Just panties and a bra!" Konata yelled. "I'll even join you so you don't feel self-conscious!" She shouted, throwing her night shirt off to reveal a completely bare chest. Kagami blushed profusely as she beheld her friend.

"... No bra?" Kagami asked, having prepared for Konata to do exactly this so she wouldn't turn away and yell. She was planning on bluffing Konata until she stopped in embarrassment.

"Those are for girls with chests, silly silly Kagami!" Konata said shamelessly. "Now you!" Konata shouted as she tackled Kagami, trying to wrestle her uniform off.

"Get of- GET OFF!" Kagami yelled, flinging Konata back onto her bed and blushing. "I can undress myself!" She proceeded to do so, her actions slowed out of sheer embarrassment. She wasn't going to fold first again though.

"Oooooo~, Nice features Kagamin~." Konata said, a shine in her eye.

"Shut up! You sound like a perverted old man!"

"Come on Kagami!" Konata patted the spot in bed next to her, ignoring Kagami's last statement completely.

"Re-remember Konata, you pro-"

"Yeah yeah, I know Kagami! Come on~!" Konata said impatiently.

"Ah-alright..." Kagami tucked Tsukasa in. It really was barely big enough for Tsukasa, the two of them would never have fit on it. She made her way over to an awaiting Konata, shutting the light off on the way, and climbed in bed. She didn't feel anything but bed and blanket. She sighed in relief.

"Good night Tsukasa! Good night Konata!" Kagami said in the dark.

"Night Onee-chan! Night Kona-chan!" Tsukasa chimed back.

"Good night Tsukasa! Good night Ka~gami~." Konata whispered in Kagami's ear.

"You promised..." Was the last thing heard through gritted teeth before they all fell asleep.

* * *

**Luckier Channel**

"Luckier~! Channel~!" Akira shouted out. "Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami! I-"

"And I'm the assistant, Minoru Shir-" Minoru started from habit, but stopped as he felt a searing pain in his leg.

"I wasn't finished. I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami! I'm the girl that NONE OF YOU FREAKING CARE ABO-"

"Yo Akira. We got a letter for ya." An anonymous person shouted from off camera.

"Who's it from?" Akira asked, disinterested.

"Does it matter?"

"Give me the damn letter. Probably from some fan wanting an autograph or something... 'Dear Akira Kogami, it is my duty to inform you...*Mumbling*... Sincerely, Acsuperman..." She finished, her hands trembling and eyes invisible behind her salmon hair as her head was lowered.

"A-Akira-sama? What does it say?" Minoru asked, concerned about what havoc she might wreck from whatever news she had gotten. Her head whipped around as she looked at him.

"Hey. What's the name of the writer?" She asked.

"Umm... Acsuperman I think..." Minoru said, now concerned about what fate he might have doomed me to.

"YES! BOO-FREAKIN-YEAH!" Akira continued her chants of victory.

"Good news Akira-sama?" Asked a hopeful Minoru. Maybe he HADN'T just been an accessory to murder.

"Totally! The writer said that a whole sixth of ALL of the reviews were asking that I get a part in the story. He said he'll overlook what happened in the last episode and give me a chance to play someone in Chapter 10! He even said that he won't make me play myself since this part isn't going to be big unless I want it to be me!"

"That's awesome Akira-sama! I bet you're excited!" Minoru shouted.

"Oh yeah! I'm so excited I could platz!"

"I do have one question Akira-sama, if I may." Minoru started, hoping not to ruin Akira's moment.

"What's up Shiriashi-san?" Akira smiled a genuine smile.

"How do you know the writer is a guy? I always thought it was a girl! Is it in the letter?"

"Hmmm..." Akira hummed as she reread the letter. "You know what? It doesn't say, I honestly don't know! I have an idea! Let's ask what the readers think! They heard me last time~!" Akira chimed.

"Good idea! Hear that guys? Why not settle this for us, we here at Luckier Channel are curious as the what you think the gender of our writer is! Meanwhile, we'll send a letter asking them ourselves so we'll know!"

*Music Tone*

"It looks like we're out of time today! I'll see you next time and again, Thank you so, so much for rooting for me everyone! I promise to give it 150%! Bye nii~!"

"..."

"That was actually great! So I'm curious, why do you think it's a girl?"

"Well, I think the writer has a great understanding about how the girls react, I thought that only a girl could achieve that! Why do you think it's a guy?"

"Acsuper **man**. Not woman, man."

"Ahh, but remember that Izumi-san had a male character on her game and even when you were playing your character was male with a male name, right?"

"Oh yeah... Man, now I don't know! Better send that letter out ASAP..."

"Right!"

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftersection
> 
> It's over EIGHT THOOOOUSAAAAAND! *Crushes scouter*. That upped my previous biggest chapter by ALMOST 4000 words. For all intents and purposes, I could have split this chapter into 2 and both would still be normal length. No, this is not going to be the new normal, but I really wanted to end the day already, ya know? I was thinking about making it so each chapter is one day, regardless of length, how about that? Please let me know what you guys think, I really want some reviews please! Tell me what you think about these super long chapters and days!


	9. Chapter 9: Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Awakening
> 
> Hillo everyone! I finally ended the day! It's now the morning, and I'm wondering if that day was just way too detailed, if that was actually good, or if that's the kind of stuff that I make all in one chapter? Cause that one day ended up being well over 20,000 words, and that's with me rushing to end it in chapter 8! I'm wondering if I should just make it so that each chapter takes place over a day each, the length of the day is the length of the chapter? XD Please, share some opinions with me, and please, if you don't like what's happening in the story, keep reading for the next chapter at least, I have some twists packed away that may or may not be obvious! Onto the chapter!
> 
> Rating: T for safety

**Awakening**

As Kagami awoke from her slumber, she felt something clutched around her waist very tightly. She felt oddly secure and warm in whatever it was and... happy. She turned her head to see that Konata, in her sleep, had snuggled into Kagami and was right now holding onto her with uncommon strength. Kagami, seeing her restraint, blushed a deep red as those same feeling spiked exponentially. Scared of her sudden emotions, she screamed and shoved Konata out of the bed, having forgotten everything except for the fact that her and Konata were in the same bed  _together_! Needless to say, the scream and shove woke both Konata and Tsukasa up.

"Kagami! Are you okay?" Konata leaped up quickly to see what had scared her friend so badly.

"Is everything okay Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ye.. Yeah..." Kagami stuttered as memories of the previous night flooded back. She suddenly got infuriated. "Konata! I told you no funny stuff!" She yelled.

"Kagami, I promise I didn't do anything! Why?" Konata asked, confused. Konata put her shirt back on.

 _Oh... of course, I pushed her and woke her up, she wouldn't know that she had cuddled up if she honestly didn't..._ "Never mind Konata, musta been a dream..." Kagami trailed off to make it seem as though she was trying to remember. What she was really thinking about was something quite different.  _Why did I feel so nice when Konata held me? I just felt so... safe... Is that just how friends feel when they hold each other or... Could she possibly... be.. No! I can't have feeling for Konata! She's Konata! Man, I have to get this insane notion out of my head..._  She tried to ignore it, but the thoughts she not only had just had, but of what she had thought when dressing herself the previous day and after she had slipped wouldn't leave her alone. She blushed.  _Why am I thinking of THAT again? What's wrong with me?_

"Hello~? Earth to Kagami~." Konata said, trying to bring her friend out of her daze, but to no avail. "Ka~gami~..." Konata poked Kagami's tummy a few times. No response. "Hmmmm, this is going to take drastic measures!" She thought out loud, closing her eyes and putting her hand to her chin in thought. She got an idea that was just suicidal enough to work. She crept up, Tsukasa watching the entire time, and poked Kagami in the center of her left breast, still covered by the bra. It worked.

"KYAAAA! KONATA, WHAT THE HELL?" Kagami screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I wanted to snap you out of it, as soon as you mentioned that dream you went off into a trance! Do you want to talk about it? If you do, I promise I'll listen and not make fun of you." Konata asked, a look of genuine concern crossing her face that made Kagami forget her anger instantly and half consider tell Konata what was on her mind.

 _Idiot! I can't tell her! She'd only tease me anyway..._  "Nah, but I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Konata." She said, managing a smile despite the melancholy brought about by her previous thoughts.

"Alright, if you want to talk just let me know!" Konata chimed. Her stomach rumbled along with everyone else's. "Hey, is anyone else hungry?" Konata inquired.

"Meh, not so much..." Kagami said.

"Well of course not you, you ate twenty seven plates of food last night!" Konata shouted over-dramatically.

"Shut up! I didn't have that many!" Kagami retorted, looking to Tsukasa for support. She, however, was giggling at the banter between them, glad her sister was alright.

"Want me to make some breakfast, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked, eye-smiling.

"Awesome Tsukasa! Thanks! I'm famished!" Konata shouted, her stomach rumbling even more at this point.

"Yeah, maybe we can watch you cook? Let's see how fast you can make something!" Kagami said, pumped to see the master at work.

"Hmmm..." Tsukasa thought back to what Konata had in the house at all.  _I could make pancakes... No, they want to see me cook, that would only be adding water... Lets see... I think there was still some cheese left, I could make scrambled cheesy-eggs with bacon! Yeah, that'll be good..._ She concluded, the three making their way to the kitchen. "How about scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon?" She asked, more to Konata since Kagami wasn't hungry.

"That sounds wonderful!" Kagami exclaimed, her stomach rumbling.

"Wait a minute, weren't you not hungry just a minute ago?" Konata asked, looking at Kagami's growling black hole.

"True... But that sounds so good, I wanna try it!" Kagami said with passion.

"Okay, I'll make enough for all of us then!" Tsukasa confirmed, having planned to anyway.

"Thanks a lot Tsukasa!" Kagami thanked before letting Tsukasa get to cooking.

"We're lucky you woke us up Kagami, now we get to witness the Mastah~!" Konata grinned.

Tsukasa closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on cooking as fast as she could like she always had to when she wanted to cook full speed, having gotten the ingredients while her sister and friend had talked. She felt a surge of energy as she looked around. She turned two burners on and sprayed non-stick spray on the frying pans she had placed on them, letting it sit for a moment. Tsukasa cracked the eggs while starting to grate the cheese. Having cracked all of the eggs, she placed the bacon on the pan, flipping it occasionally. Mixing the eggs in a bowl, she poured milk and added salt and pepper until it was well blended. She dumped the mixture into the other frying pan, sprinkling the grated cheese throughout. She stood there, flipping both pans simultaneously, much to the awe of the onlooking Konata and Kagami.

"Tsu...Tsukasa? You... looked like you had several more arms..." Kagami commented while Konata thought.

 _Focusing for a minute, superhuman speed, doing many thing at the same time, afterimages... Perhaps..._  "Tsukasa! You're the God of Cooking!" Konata shouted suddenly while pointing at Tsukasa, startling the girl and her sister.

"Konata? What are you talking about? You almost made Tsukasa drop the bacon!" Kagami shouted, annoyed.

"It's like how Keima is the God of Conquest and how Tony claims to be the God of Fighting! She's, like, the best of the best of cooking!" Konata excitedly chimed as two plates were set in front of her and Kagami, filled with eggs and bacon. "Tsukasa, I swear you're going to be a magnificent wife one day!" Konata yelled out, clearly happy with her friend.

"Th-Thanks Kona-chan!" Tsukasa blushed slightly at the high praise Konata had given her.  _Me married someday? That seems so... weird..._

"This is really good..." Kagami said, having taken a bite.

"You really think so Onee-chan?"

"Yeah, it's delicious, thanks Tsukasa."

"Do-don't worry about it!" Tsukasa shouted, unused to being thanked so much.

"So are you SURE you don't wanna talk about that dream Kagami? It seemed to shake you up quite a bit, you even blushed!" Konata said, a serious look despite her playful words.

 _An odd combination..._  Kagami thought as she observed the ever-so-rare playfully serious Konata. "No thanks, it would bore you..." Kagami said, trying to change the subject. Konata would have none of it.

"No it wouldn't! I'm genuinely interested in my Kagami's welfare!" Konata grinned, seeing serious apparently wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Well, there's no need to worry your cute little head, Konata. My welfare is doing well." Kagami said, completely unaware of her fatal mistake. Konata sure caught it.

"Kagami! You just called me cute!" Konata halted her eating to give an utterly shocked look.

"... I did, didn't I..." The upper half of Kagami face faded into blue lines as she realized she had just spoken her mind without restraint. What scared her is that she had meant it. She had focused so hard on NOT thinking about it, the thoughts had manifested themselves in speech. She began to eat more to try and make it seem she wasn't thinking.  _Damn it! What is WRONG with me? Gotta think quick..._ "So... Everyone thinks you're cute! Tsukasa, Miyuki, Tony, everyone! It isn't just me!" Kagami hurriedly explained.

"Kagami, you're lying." Konata said, adopting a serious look again and looking Kagami straight in the eye. "You always talk like that when you are." She added, her gaze unmoving.

_Crap, I can't fool her! I have to think of something..._

"It's okay Kagami. I'll get it and that dream out of you yet." Konata relaxed and laid back in her chair, having finished her breakfast. Kagami sighed in relief as she realized Konata was ready to move to a different subject.

"Hey Konata, shouldn't you get changed? We have to leave for school within half an hour and you're still in your nightshirt and shorts." Kagami commented, seeing the time.

"Yeah, I guess." Konata pouted. She shuffled back to her room.

"Onee-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Tsukasa asked, concerned about her sister but not having gotten in a question before Konata could ask it.

"Yeah Tsukasa. I'm fine." Kagami said, obviously wishing that the topic be dropped.

"Well if you say so..." Tsukasa trailed off. They continued talking about relatively nothing until Konata poked her head out of her room twenty minutes later, her uniform half on.

"You guys go on without me! I'll catch up!" She shouted, knowing that Kagami hated being late.

"What's taking so long? Do you need help?" Kagami shouted back.

"No no, don't worry! Go on, there's still something I need to take care of!" Konata replied. She closed the door quickly.

"Okay... Let's go Tsukasa!" Kagami shouted as she grabbed her sister and made for the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konata's room**

Konata finished her diary entry, rereading it to make sure it accurately conveyed what was happening inside her.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was so much fun, I wanted to tell you about it but I had already written in you twice! When Kagami and the others came over, Kagami and Tsukasa ended up staying for a slumber party! It did get really weird at one point though. I was chasing Kagami and got tired so I laid down and asked her to get some manga. But when she did, she slipped and fell above me! It happens I know, but then it got... different. She started to lean in really close, she almost kissed me! Thing is... I don't know that I would hate it... I don't know what I'm feeling right now Diary but I really need to find out soon. I think I have feelings for Kagami... I've always joked about how cute she was and everything, I guess that's coming true. I don't know... I'm sorry you're getting stuck with all my problems Diary, but that's what you're for, right? Well, I gotta go now or I'll be late for school! Bye Diary!_

_Konata~_

She concluded that this was indeed an accurate portrayal of her thoughts as she placed her diary next to her bed. She finished putting her uniform on and headed out to see that Kagami had taken Tsukasa and left.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the house**

Kagami was pulling Tsukasa along to get to school. "Onee-chan! I can walk myself!" Tsukasa said, getting a little agitated that she kept getting pulled everywhere.

"Oh, sorry Tsukasa. I guess I'm just a little use to it, my bad..." Kagami realized that she was still treating Tsukasa like the little sister she hardly was. There was only a slight time difference between them, not even an hour.

"Hey Kagami! Hey Tsukasa!" They heard the by-now familiar voice of Tony behind them. "Kagami, can I ask you something in private?"

"Sure! Tsukasa, go on ahead, we'll catch up!" Kagami said to Tsukasa.

"Alright Onee-chan, just don't be late!" Tsukasa shouted as she walked off.

Kagami waited until her sister was out of earshot before asking, "Okay, so what's up?"

"Look, Kagami... I know we've only known each other for a short time, but would you consider going on a date with me? Like, maybe after school?" Tony asked nervously. He decided straight forward would be the best way to go.

 _Perfect, now I can prove to myself that I'm not a lesbian! I'll go out with a guy and have a great time and not think of Konata! I know Tsukasa would support me either way but my father..._ Her thoughts trailed off as she realized that Tony would be waiting for an answer. "Sure, we can try a date... Besides, we had a great time the other day when I showed you around, didn't we?" Kagami smiled.

"We sure did!" Tony replied. They both heard a door slam as they looked and saw Konata at her door, looking for her bike to catch up with her friends. She spotted Kagami and Tony as she looked and ran over.

"Kagami! What are you doing here? Where's Tsukasa?" Konata asked. Kagami felt REALLY bad about telling her about her date for some reason.

 _Maybe I'm afraid I'll hurt her feelings somehow... She would probably find it funny and tease me or something... I should probably tell her but I really don't want to... Well, here goes._  "You see-"

Don't you know that Tony was so sly, so slick, that he thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick.  
"She waited for you and told Tsukasa to go on so that she wouldn't be late. I happened to come out at about that time and decided to wait for you as well to see if you needed any help, seeing as how you're sick."

*Gasp* "Kagami! You waited for me!" Konata shouted, latching onto Kagami by the waist. Kagami blushed suddenly and pushed the Otaku off.

"Ye-yeah, I waited for you..." Kagami said, looking at Tony with a raised eyebrow for an instant. Luckily, Tony was the only one to catch it.

"Shall we go? You could take your bike and I could piggyback Kagami so she doesn't fall behind." Tony smirked.

"No way! I wouldn't do something so embarrassing as that!" Kagami shouted in frustration.

"I know you wouldn't, I just wanted to see that face." Tony laughed. "Anyway, here you go! You can use this again." The boy offered, bringing his bike out.

"Oh, thanks! Sure, it would be the only way I could keep up with you two!"

"What, you think you can run as fast as I can cycle?" Konata challenged Tony, having not seen his speed earlier.

"Why, I do believe I can." He smirked. "Challenge Accepted."

"Alright Kagami, you're going to have to pedal hard to keep up with me!" Konata shouted as she got ready. "Go!" She shouted, cycling at a moderate speed. She looked to her left to see Kagami riding behind her and Tony keeping close to Konata.

"Let's kick it up a notch!" Tony shouted, running faster. Konata pedaled more to keep up.

"Full throttle!" Konata shouted, one upping Tony and accelerating past him. What she saw next was what really pissed her off.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Tony said, having turned, folded his arms and was now running at the same speed as Konata  _backwards_. Konata had had enough.

"What the-! How can-! Alright, I like Sonic X as much as the next girl, but that's going too far!" She shouted, pedaling her hardest. To her relief, Tony did not match her speed backwards. She started to pull away.  _Hehe, that's right! He can't keep up with m-_

"Ride, ride, ride as fast as you can, you can't beat me, I'm a FREAKING HEDGEHOG!" Tony shouted as he took off past Konata, much to her dismay. As she reached the school, she looked to see him looking hardly fatigued.

 _You're kidding! Was he playing with me? Where did he come from?_ She thought to herself, unaware of the truth.

"You're pretty fast! But I think we may have lost Kagami..." Tony commented. Truth be told, he was tired. He had just become adept at hiding it.

"Aw man! She waited for me so I'll wait for her!" Konata reasoned. "So how the hell can you run so fast?"

"It helps to be used to having weights on. Just the other day, I was running around with about 140KG on my back. Not to mention my uniform."

"What's your uniform have to do with anything?"

"Well you see-" Tony started to explain. He was swiftly interrupted.

"Hey! What the hell was that?" Kagami yelled as she pedaled hard to catch up. They had REALLY left her behind.

"That was me showing off I think." Tony replied.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Konata mumbled, locking her bike into the rack. Kagami caught up and did the same, the two taking the opportunity to catch their breath.

"I guess Tsukasa must have made it already." Kagami figured, as she hadn't seen or heard her on the way. "Come on, let's hurry!"

"Right!" Konata and Tony both shouted as the three departed towards their classes.

"Well, have fun in class you two!" Kagami shouted as they entered the class, her walking to her own before the bell rang.

"Thanks Kagamin! You too!" Konata waved back.

"Bye Kagami, see ya at lunch!" Tony shouted before entering the class. As they arrived at their seats, Ms. Kuroi came over.

"Ah~, Izumi, you've decided to grace us with your presence, have you?" The teacher asked with a smile, her fang prominent.

"Yeah teach, I was really sick! I still am kinda, but I- ... What are you doing?" Konata asked as Ms. Kuroi backed away slowly.

"I don't wanna catch whatever it is that could keep you away from your games!" She shouted, speaking rather informally since the bell hadn't rung yet.

"Don't worry Ms. Kuroi, it isn't contagious." Tony testified. "If it was, I would have caught it myself." He added, not thinking of the implications.

"Oh~, I see~, so you two are~..." Kuroi started, her intentions rather obvious.

"No we are not." Tony said, not missing a beat.

"Alright... Whatever you say..." Their teacher teased just before the bell rang.

 _You know, I didn't think to see if Tsukasa arrived okay..._  Tony thought to himself. He looked behind him to see Tsukasa preparing for the school day, oblivious to the fact that they had entered.  _Cool, glad to see she made it._

* * *

**Class C**

"Oi Hiiragi! You look like you just got out of bed, what happened?" Misao shouted the second Kagami walked in.

"Hm? What do you..." Kagami cut herself off as she remembered.  _Oh. That's right, I was so shocked about Konata this morning that I forgot to brush my hair or teeth... I must look awful, the only thing I did was put my hair into pigtails, and THAT was out of sheer habit..._ "Um.. I accidentally slept in late and didn't have time to fix myself up..." Kagami lied.

"Ah yeah, I know how that is Hiiragin." Misao nodded her head knowledgeably.

"Not that I... Hiiragin? What's with the 'n' all of the sudden?" Kagami asked, a question mark appearing above her head.

"You know, the same way the squ... Konaka calls you 'Kagamin'! From now on, your new nickname is Hiiragin!" Misao shouted happily, her only detriment the fear of living another punch from the "Squirt" comment. Luckily, this fear would not come to pass.

"Her name is 'Konata', but I appreciate you making the effort this time. If you must call me Hiiragin, I suppose you may." Kagami sighed, knowing her resistance to the new name was as futile as her resistance to cake. *Rumble*  _Oh great. Now I want cake._ She thought as the bell rang.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"Hello everyone, I've come for lunch!" Kagami said as she entered the class. She sat at Konata's desk, happy that things were back to normal. As Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Tony all sat down, a thought passed her mind on seeing the boy.  _Well, almost normal..._  She thought, curious as to what headaches her new friend would give her today.

"Hi Kagami!" Konata shouted, waving her arm in the air. "Anything new or exciting happen in class today?" Konata asked in such a way that everyone could tell she wasn't expecting a serious answer.

"Not really, Misao told me I looked like a mess. Why didn't you tell me?" Kagami asked.

"Because you looked cute all ruffled up like that!" Konata replied.

*Sigh* "Back to normal so far, but how are you? Are you feeling okay? Does your throat hurt?" Kagami continued asking such questions until interrupted.

"Kagami! I can't answer if you don't stop asking!" Konata shouted, waving her arms in front of her to tell Kagami she couldn't find an opportunity to speak.

"Oh... Sorry, well answer already!"

"Geez Kagamin~, you sure are worried aren't you? Yes, I'm feeling okay. A little bit after the bell rang, my throat itched a bit, but nothing too bad. Happy Kagami~?" Konata catgrinned as her Tsundere blushed, realizing that said Tsundere had worried a LOT for no particular reason.

"Yeah, could we just move to a different subject..." Kagami requested, flustering from being exposed.

"Hmmmm..." Konata attempted to think of a subject they could breach, but was cut off before she could think of one.

"So Miyuki, how did your dentist's appointment go?" Tony asked, smiling that he remembered.

"It's a little embarrassing, but the dentist said my teeth were very bad, despite the fact that I brush in the morning, night, and after every meal. I even brushed and flossed my teeth for fifteen minutes before I came to school yesterday..." Miyuki sighed, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Oh~~, I so understand! Even when you take good care of your teeth, they somehow manage to get worse! How bad is it Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked, concerned for her friend.

"Well, one of them may need a root canal and crown and another definitely needs one. Thankfully, we have enough money to have both preformed." Miyuki said, at least a little relieved.

"Yuki-chan, what's a root canal? And why do you get a crown at the end?" Tsukasa asked, a picture of a royal crown appearing in a thought bubble above her head.

"Well you see, a root canal is an operation that is preformed when a tooth has an excessive amount of damage to it where the tooth is filled with a material to help build a fake tooth. The standard filling material is gutta-percha, a natural thermoplastic polymer of isoprene. The crown is what you call the porcelain glass they put on to make it look and act like a regular tooth. Even though the procedure is supposed to be relatively painless, it would appear that it isn't for me..." Miyuki defined, her tone darkening as she finished.

"That's our Miwiki, always with the textbook explanations! Man, I missed that!" Konata shouted happily.

"You were only gone for two days..." Kagami scolded, smiling at how over-dramatic Konata was being.

"Besides, I think poor Miyuki only got a couple lines in while you were gone Konata. Like, maybe three." Tony said, commenting way below his breath, "Man, I guess the writer is SORTA getting better, Tsukasa has had a slightly bigger part in the story, but he's still focusing a lot on me, Konata and Kagami... I wonder if that's going to change..."

"Hey, what are you mumbling over there?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Tony said, dismissing the subject.

 _Well, at least he didn't say Classified Information again, that would have been annoying, even though I still didn't get an answer..._ Kagami thought to herself.

"At least I didn't say Classified Information again, eh?" Tony remarked, unknowingly simultaneous with Kagami's thought. He only saw what had happened as he saw Kagami's expression change to shock.

"How... did you..." Kagami started.

"Muffin Button." Tony simply replied.

"...Wha?"  
"Huh?"

"...Okaaay..." Kagami confusedly said, not knowing what the hell a 'Muffin Button' was. Tony chuckled to himself before Konata interjected her thoughts.

"Guys! I think I'm actually all the way better, let's go to a bar after school and celebrate!" Konata shouted, her arms thrown in the air for emphasis. Tony and Kagami exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Sorry Konata, I have... plans..." Kagami stated, looking away.

"AWWW~! Kagami! It won't be as fun!" Konata shouted, dropping her arms as her bones seemed to lose structure.

"My apologies, I also have a prior commitment." Tony said.

"Oh~, I see how it is. You two are totally seeing each other, aren't you?" Konata said, slightly losing her cheery disposition. Tony looked over to Kagami for an instant.

 _She isn't gonna be able to answer this one without saying something she doesn't want to... Think, Think, THINK!_  He started trying to think of a way to dismiss the subject before Kagami said anything.  _Brain blast!_  He shouted in his head. "Yeah, we're hanging out together! Her and Misao are getting married and I'm the bridesmaid!" He said, seeing Konata's reaction to the name 'Misao', he pressed further. "She was going to ask you, but she knows you don't like Misao." He finished. The entire table deadpanned for a minute.

"PFWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Konata threw her head up, unable to contain her laughter anymore. Kagami, however, was not so enthusiastic.

 _How does he know Misao? That's one more thing I need to ask him..._  She questioned herself as the new bell that signaled the end of lunch in five minutes went off. "Crap! I gotta go guys!" Kagami said as she ran to the door.

"Bye Kagami!" Konata shouted as her friend hurried back to her class. "So Tony, are you two hanging out?" She asked, turning towards him, completely ignoring the fact that there was a new bell. Tsukasa and Miyuki had moved back to their seats at the sound.

"Don't you think she would have told you if we were?" Tony replied, an eyebrow raised. "Doesn't she tell you everything important?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure..." Konata said as she turned forwards. The rest of the time before lunch ACTUALLY ended was spent in silence.

* * *

**Class C**

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late ma'am!" Kagami shouted as she saw that Ms. Yukari was in class already.

"Hm? Hiiragi, you're not late. The bell for lunch to end hasn't rung yet." The teacher looked over at her.

"But... but I just heard it!" Kagami said back.

"No, there's a new bell that rings five minutes before the end of lunch so everyone knows to get back to class. It helps for certain people who leave class during lunch..." Yukari said, giving Kagami the eye.

"Well I like eating with my sister!" Kagami shouted back, unintentionally raising her voice.

"Yeah I know!" Yukari laughed, dropping the serious act before adding, "And since you scored high on the last test, I'll forget you just yelled at me. I'll pass them back now, since everyone is here." She said as she did so. The bell rang about half way through. She walked over to Kagami, muttering happily, "Good job Hiiragi." as she passed.

 _100%! Yes! All those hours of studying are paying off!_  Kagami cheered in her head.

"Oi Hiiragin! How'd you do?" Misao asked, trying to look around Kagami at her paper.

"I got a hundred!" Kagami cheered outside her head.

"... 30%!" Misao shouted.

Another girl with shoulder length hair ran over quickly, shouting "31%!"

Yet another with longer hair that ran about to the middle of her back seemingly floated over, yelling "42%!"

They all started shouting in unison "TOGETHER, WE ADD UP TO 103%! TEAM IDIOT WINS!" before laughing triumphantly.

"Oi, Hiiragi! Come up here for a minute! I forgot something." Yukari shouted.

"Yes Ms. Yukari!" Kagami said back.

"And bring your test paper!"

"Alright!" Kagami shouted as she grabbed her paper and made her way to the teacher's desk.

"What do you think the teacher wants?" T*mo asked.

"I hope we didn't get Hiiragin in trouble!" Misao whined. Kagami walked back, an expression of joy on her face. "Oi Hiiragin, what's up?"

"Ms. Yukari forgot to grade some extra credit I did! I got 105!" She shouted in joyful excitement.

"..." *Sniffle*

"Whoa! What's with that reaction?" Kagami asked, taken aback.

"Even all three of us can't beat you Hiiragin..." Misao moped as the three walked back to their desks. Kagami sweatdropped.

 _Geez, I didn't know it was that important to them... Well, I'll have to worry about it later! I got a 105!_  Kagami shouted to herself, ecstatic.

"Now everyone sit down and take out your books..." Yukari managed to say before the end of the section.

* * *

**Afterschool**

"Oi Hiiragin! Whatcha doing after school today?" Misao asked as the bell rang.

Kagami grinned as she said, "I have a marriage to attend." and with that, she walked out of the class.

 _Hmmm, I know Konata will probably ask what my plans are and why they can't come with me... What do I tell them... The truth?_  The thought gave her a pit in her stomach.  _I never thought how Tony must feel about me not telling them... but he did help come up with something before... Maybe I can tell them my mom has me running an errand? No, Tsukasa would see through that, mom would have asked us both. Maybe I'll stick to the joke and marry Misao... I wonder how he knows her..._  She thought as she arrived at Class B.

"Hello Kagami! We waited for you so we can walk you out of the school!" Konata shouted upon seeing her Tsundere walking closer.

"Thanks!" Kagami shouted back, catching up with her friends.

"So where are you going after that?" Came the inevitable question from Konata.

"Told you, to my wedding." Kagami said with her best attempt at a serious tone.

"Can I come?" Came the inevitable followup that Kagami had predicated.

"Sorry, my dad can only afford one bridesmaid, and Tony asked first." Kagami said, failing to suppress a grin at how utterly ridiculous the words sounded.

"Then I'll be the flower girl!" Konata shouted. Tony spoke before Kagami could retort.

"But my little sister was going to be the flower girl! She was so excited when I told her she could have an important job, I simply hate to take that away from her." Tony said, coping a sad tone.

"I'll be the ring bearer!" Konata shouted desperately, trying to find some way to show Kagami how much she wanted to be around her.

"Ayano is the ring bearer, Misao's request." Kagami said, trying not to sound like she was lying.

"I... Fine, I'll just go have fun with Tsukasa and Miyuki at the bar then... If you get bored with your wedding, you know where to find me!" Konata shouted as they parted ways, Tsukasa and Miyuki going with her, Kagami and Tony going different ways. Tony knew that Kagami wanted to be a little secretive right now, and he knew what was going on in her head. They met about a minute later.

"So where do you wanna go?" Tony asked.

"I dunno, surprise me?" Kagami replied, unsure of exactly what was supposed to happen on a date.

"Alrighty!" Tony shouted as they started heading off.

"By the way, how do you know Misao?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know him, I just heard you mention his name before you sat down." Tony explained.

"... Misao's a girl."

"Oh..."

* * *

**POV: Konata  
**

"Hmmm, those two are definitely doing something together..." Konata said, her eyes closed as she walked towards the bar with her friends.

"But Onee-chan and Kan-chan were headed in different directions, wouldn't they just leave together if they were up to anything?" Tsukasa asked.

"True, but I just can't shake this feeling..." Konata mumbled suspiciously. "Hey Tsukasa, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Kona-chan, whadaya need?" Tsukasa asked.

"If we get checked for age, could you..." Konata started whispering.

" Sure thing!" Tsukasa confirmed.

"Awesome, thanks Hii-chan!" Konata shouted, surprising Tsukasa with her seldom used nickname.

"Kona-chan, we're here!" Tsukasa shouted as they arrived at the bar. They entered and sat at the bar.

"Grape Nehi please." Miyuki ordered.

"Grape... whatnow?" The female bartender asked, confused.

"Oh Miyuki-san, you're so old fashioned! She means a grape soda ma'am. I'll take sake, Tsukasa?" Konata explained, sure that she wouldn't get carded.

"Can I see some ID?" The bartender requested, holding her hand out. Konata began to tear up and buried her head in Tsukasa's chest.

"Ma'am! My friend has a disorder that affects her height! Please don't treat her like a little kid! There, there Konata-sempai... It's okay..." Tsukasa comforted the faking Konata in a soothing tone, though feeling a tad weird with the name she was using.

"... called me short..." a muffled voice could be sorrowfully heard from Tsukasa's chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry miss! Here, first round is on the house!" The bartender shouted in a cutesy voice, putting out a bottle of sake and grape soda. "And for you ma'am?" She asked, referring to Tsukasa.

"Nothing for me thanks." She refused, patting the seemingly recovering Konata on the back. "Are you okay Konata-sempai?"

"Yeah... I guess so..." Konata sniffled, pouring her sake into a small glass. "Cheers..." She said. A pang of genuine misery attacked her as she wished Kagami was there. And the night continued on.

* * *

**Later**

_I wonder how Konata and the others have been doing..._  Kagami thought to herself. She had been lost in thought about Konata for what seemed a good five minutes. She suddenly came to her senses and started paying attention to her surroundings. She was walking. It was dark. She looked to her side to see Tony staring at her, as if studying her. As soon as he saw her looking, he started to laugh.

"Wasn't that movie hilarious? I have to say, my favorite characters were the penguins." Tony said, laughing again. "I'm glad we got to see it so soon after the release."

"... Um.. Yeah!" Kagami hesitated. Had they seen a movie while she was lost in thought! She... couldn't remember... it seemed obvious the date was over already, seeing as how late it was. However, she remembered seeing a commercial for a comedy that released recently named "Madagascar" that had penguins in it. She tried to think of a scene from the trailer. "Yeah, I liked the lion the best though, he was cool!" She said as she started to laugh. It was a moment before she realized that she was the only one. She stopped and looked over at Tony to see a sad, defeated, yet smiling face.

_So I've already lost, eh? Damn, the writer was pretty cruel to make it look like I had a chance to begin with..._

"Tony, what's wrong?" Kagami asked, worried if she had gotten the wrong movie.

"Kagami, we went to a cake buffet. You had three plates. We haven't been within a mile of a movie theater." Tony stated, his smile sad but unfaded.

"Re-...Really?"  _GOD DAMN IT! I came on a date and I STILL thought about Konata the whole time! I can't even remember my first date... He must feel so bad..._

"Yep."

"I'm... really, really sorry... Do you want to go out again some time? I promise to pay attention!" Kagami shouted, desperate for another chance and for her friend not to feel so dejected. Tony seemed to think for a moment.

"Naw, I fear the end result wouldn't change either way. Don't worry though Kagami. You'll find love soon, I'm sure of it." Tony said, practically echoing Tsukasa. Without waiting for Kagami to say anything, he turned and started to walk away. He looked over his shoulder and waved, the same sad smile etched on his face the whole time. "I understand! See ya later Kagami!"

"..." *Sigh*  _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

**Luckier Channel**

"Luckier~! Channel~!" Akira shouted, sounding happier then usual. "Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm her vigilant assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!"

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Did you all see me? I made a cameo in chapter 9 too! I love this writer~!" Akira was practically bubbling with excitement.

"Yeah, you were the bartender, right Akira-sama?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! What did you think? Pretty neat, huh?"

"Akira-sama, I bet the writer has an even bigger role for you if you do as good in 10 as you did in this one! You barely got any lines in this one, but I bet EVERYONE could tell it was you!" Minoru shouted.

"Thanks so much Shiraishi-san! I'm mega-happy~! So I wonder if the longer chapters ARE here to stay after all? This one is over 7000 words!"

"I don't think so, the next one is probably going to be REALLY short."

"What makes you say that Shiraishi-san?" Akira asked.

"It's in the letter we got back from them, 'the next chapter is probably going to be really short, as the whole thing is going to be one big reference, Signed, Acsuperman.'." Minoru read.

"Ooh~, does it tell whether they're a boy or a girl?"

"Yes it does Akira-sama, but no one has reviewed about it! Maybe we'll just keep it a secret since people seem so disinterested!"

"Well at least tell me! And it kinda sounded like you were trying to guilt the readers into reviewing about it..." Akira commented as Minoru leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Ohh~, so it's a-"

*Music Tone*

"Well I guess that's all the time we have! I hope you'll all see me in chapter 10 and keep reading! Bye Nii~!"

"..."

"Yay! I'm going to get a bigger part! I can feel it!"

"I'm happy for you Akira-sama!"

"We should ask him if you can come in too! Maybe you can play a janitor at the bar or something?"

"Think we should? You think he would?"

"Totally! I even bet-"

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftersection
> 
> Well, what did you think? Yes, I had that twist with the date planned since I started the story. And yes, I was telling the truth in that the next chapter is either going to be incredibly short or really long since I'm making the longest reference in the story thus far. What is it? You'll have to read to find out! Don't forget to review, I'd like to know if this little plot twist was incredibly obvious or if it was any good at all! So review!
> 
> (A/N) Just realized how redundant this and other beginning and end notes are now that Konami is specified in the summary XD Glad to see you're still reading, from reviews, it's supposed to get better from here on!


End file.
